


Where ever you are

by narutoeatsasuke



Series: I'll follow him [2]
Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutoeatsasuke/pseuds/narutoeatsasuke
Summary: I can never get away from him, can I? Not even for how long I want. That idiot, but it's not like there's anyone else who could put up with him, besides Ja'far.
Relationships: Sinbad (Magi)/Reader
Series: I'll follow him [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675060
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Seeing you again

Looking out at the sea, my voyage had to be cut short, after what Yunan told me. I had to keep myself from throwing my ring from the boat. I would regret it, if it sunk into the dark ocean, with only the moon being my guide.

**"Lady (Y/n), you need to sleep."** my new friend Sario said to me.

**"How can I Sario? my idiot friend is a slave, and whatever happened, it happened AFTER I left them without saying goodbye."** I said and started to cry,

**"Lady (Y/n), you tended to me when I needed you most. You didn't give up on me when I had gotten that infection."** he began, and held my face between his hands,

**"I may be a fanalis, but even we can fall to illness. When you're not feeling well, I'll be here to help you when you need me,"** he said and put his forehead against mine.

I sighed and he let go then went to the door that led to the bottom of the boat.

**"Please, if something happens, wake me up, please."** I said, he nodded and waved me off.

Once in my room, I fell onto my bed and looked at the ceiling.

**"How can you be stupid Sinbad, becoming a slave."** I mumbled and sniffled then let the rest of my tears fall.

~0o0o0~

Darkness everywhere. I looked around and couldn't see anything, until rukh appeared next to me, and flew forward. I followed it until I saw a figure in front of me.

**"Sinbad?"** I whispered, but something was different.

I walked up to him slowly and was in front of him. He kept his down and was clenching his hands, this wasn't Sinbad.

**"I'm going to die."** he said and fidgeted.

**"You can't become king like this."** I said to him when I knelt in front of him, he immediately looked up.

His eyes terrified me. Those eyes weren't Sinbad's, they were the eyes of a broken person. I had to get away from him, but it was Sinbad.

**"(Y/n)..."** he mumbled and reached out to me, I was about to take his hand, but got up quickly and turned my back to him.

**"No. You are supposed to be king Sinbad. I don't want to marry you if you become this."** I tell him and look back a bit.

Sinbad is shocked, then clenches a fist, and grabs my hand and pulls me back to him in a hug.

**" I'm scared...I thought I would never see you again."** he whispered and held me close, that I could feel his heartbeat against my back.

**"Don't worry, you'll see me, much sooner than I would like."** I replied and put my hands over his.

Sinbad laced out fingers and held me tight. I could feel him nuzzle my hair and my neck.

**"You could always pull me out of the dark, you and mom."** he said and had me turn to face him.

The smile he gave me was his true smile. He then pulled me close and kissed me deeply, which I couldn't help but return. Soon enough, rukh was around us when I pulled away, and we had been taken to a field. It was sunny and bright, the sun was warm.

**"I need to go Sinbad, so I can beat you later."** I said with a smile, which he nuzzled me and let me go.

I got up and walked away from where he was. I turned back and waved, which he returned and suddenly the field, along with Sinbad faded away....

~0o0o0~

Sitting up quickly, I got hold of my breath and looked out my window, I could see the all too familiar buildings of the reim empire getting closer.

**"Oh, this is just going to be the best welcome home gift,"** I mumbled and gathered my things just as Sario came in with breakfast.

**"We'll be reaching port soon my lady,"** he said and set it next to me. I nodded and started to pick at it while eating.

**"Thanks, Sario, you'll finally meet my family and friends at the company,"** I told him with a smile, which he returned and left my room.

Glancing at my ring, it shone in the sunlight that came in.

****"Queen, are you well?"**** my djinn asked in my mind, and my whip handle glowed faintly,

****"I'm just furious Tanran, don't worry, "**** I explained, then left the room with my things and went to the deck.

I went over to Sario and leaned against the side.

****"Here we are Sario, Reim,"**** I stated, and he nodded while putting a hand on my shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, I jumped onto the ledge.

****"I'll see you at the port,"**** I said with a smile and activated my full djinn equip.

The wind picked up behind me and aided me to the port. Being home after so long, really was a good feeling. I think...


	2. To be home

I sat at the docks and waited for the ship to arrive. I felt kind of bad for leaving Sario on the ship, but he let me go, so I assume he was alright with it. Sighing a bit, I glanced at the water, my reflection staring back at me, until a fish jumped up and rippled the water. Looking around, Napolia is as busy as ever. The boat came closer to the dock, and I got up to wait for Sario. When the ship finally docked, he jumped off and went over to me.  
  
  
 **  
  
**

 **"You could have taken me with you,"** he said with a blank expression,

**"But you didn't look like you minded,"** I said and stretched, he shook his head and looked around.

**"So this is Napolia,"** he said, I nodded.

**"Yep, and also the home of Sindria trading company,"** I added and started walking in the direction of the company.

Sario followed and kept looking around. Soon we were at the doors, and some of the workers greeted me.

**"Vice president (y/n)!" "Vice president (y/n) has returned!" "Welcome home vice president (y/n)!"** everyone said and greeted me with smiles and kind gestures.

**"It's good to be home, but I had hoped for me coming home would be on my terms, not Sinbad being an idiot,"** I state and walk through the entrance.

**"Ja'far? Mystras? Hinahoho?"** I shout as everyone who didn't greet me outside did when I was inside.

**"(Y/n)? Is that you?"** a familiar voice asked, I looked and was happy at who it was,

**"Rurumu! I'm so happy to see someone with a head on their shoulders."** I sigh in relief, she nods and puts a hand on my shoulder.

**"Come with me, I'll explain everything,"** she stated.

I nodded and followed her to the office upstairs. Looking around, everything was like it was before I left. Once we got to the office, she sighed a bit. I sat on the couch and looked at her, she looked at me.

**"You already know what's going on. It has been difficult these past few months,"** she told me, and it hit at how long I have been gone.

**"Has it been that long?** " I asked she nodded.

**"We have two twin girls now,"** she said with a small smile, which I returned.

**"Congrats Rurumu. You don't have to explain anything to me, no one else knows I'm here, besides you and the workers."** I said to her, she nodded but looked uneasy.

**"I've been acting as head of the company since you've been gone..."** she trailed off, I sighed a bit,

**"I'm sorry for leaving, but I really did not know this would happen. I am really sorry for putting that on your shoulders."** I bowed my head, ashamed of what happened, even though I wasn't there.

**"Pick your head up (y/n); no one saw this happening,"** she said and put a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at her and tears fell down my eyes. Rurumu had a kind expression and hugged me to her. I hugged her back and cried quietly in her arm.

**"No one blames you, (Y/n). You just need to keep your head high, and it will get better,"** she said to me and stroked my hair.

I sniffled and nodded. When she pulled away, she wipes my tears away and smiled.

**"Everyone will be happy to see you again. Now go freshen up, I'll be here when you're done,"** she said, which I nodded and left the room, to my private room.

~0o0o0~

I sighed loudly and leaned against the tub. The sun shone on the glass vases around and made the room colorful. I sank more into the tub and blew bubbles. I was home, back with my family and friends. But...

**"Sinbad, you are going to get a beat down,"** I said to myself and got back up, wiping off the bubbles.

There was a knock on my door, I was on edge at who it was until Sario's voice asked,

**"Queen, are you alright?"** then knocking again.

**"Yeah, come in Sario,"** I replied, and began washing my hair.

Sario came in, holding a towel and new clothes for me. He looked at me, then set the clothes down and sat by the window.

**"Queen, you seem unwell,"** he comments, I pouted a bit and stopped washing my hair.

**"I...I don't know what to do about Sinbad."** was my answer, and continued.

**"You know yourself better than anyone, however you react, it will be justified. Don't worry Queen, you'll know what to do,"** he said, I looked at my reflection in the tub and glared at it.

**"You're right. A queen needs to know when to take action."** I said and started to finish my bath.

Sario handed me a towel and left the bathroom. I got up and cleaned myself off, before wrapping the towel around me then stepped out. Going to my clothes, it was different than what I came in, I smiled to myself and changed. Sinbad, be ready when you come home. Idiot.

~SINBAD~

Seeing Napolia again, gave me peace of mind, but knowing she wouldn't be there, I couldn't truly be happy.

**"Everyone is going to be happy when you get there Sin, and now we can go on to expanding the company."** Ja'far smiled and attempted to keep a conversation going.

**"You're right Ja'far, this is going to get better,"** I replied with a smile and looked out to the sea.

(Y/n)'s face appeared, and the fact that she wasn't at the company, made me feel more lonely.

I leaned against the side and hoped she would be there like she was in my dreams. But that was my dream, and this was in the real world, she wouldn't be there. All I had was that day in Artemyra, even though she was sleep talking, the look in her eyes told me she wasn't lying...

**~o0o0o~**

"Hey, (Y/n)," **_I whispered while shaking her a bit until she opened her eyes._  
**

"Sinbad?" **_she_** ** _mumbled, I smiled at her,_**

"You're home." _**she then**_ **_mumbled and lifted her arms to hug me._**

"I'm back," _**I responded to her** **, then we looked at each other,**_

"You came back to me," **_she said with a smile and leaned towards me, and put her lips to mine_** ** _..._**

**_I pulled her close to deepen the kiss; we pulled away after a few moments._ **

**_Her eyes opened again, and I looked at her._ **

"I love you, Sinbad, with all my heart," **she stated with a smile** **, I held her to me after she said that.**

"I...love you too (y/n), more than life itself," **_I whispered to her, telling her how I truly felt about her, but I knew she was sleep talking._**

_"I'm happy,"_ **she said and snuggled into me. I kissed her head and gently put her back under the covers.**

**_I stood up and went back to the window,_ ** **_I looked back at (Y/n) and smiled, finally I knew how she felt. T_ ** **_he queen had to be brought down a notch. I jumped out the window and djinn equipped to face the queen..._ **

**_~o0o0o~_ **

**"...bad. Sinbad."** I blinked in confusion and looked to the side, Ja'far looked concerned and rubbed his temple.

**"What is it Ja'far?"** I asked, he pointed to the distance.

**"We'll be getting to Napolia soon,"** he stated, which I nodded and he went somewhere else on the ship.

~0o0o0~

We had gotten to the port. When Ja'far and I got off the boat, we looked back, and the children all looked hesitant at getting off. I smiled at them and waved to them.

**"It's alright, you're safe here,"** I said to them, and they all started to walk off.

Masrur looked around, and I could tell he was amazed at where we were. When everyone was off, we led them to the company. The children looked around, while huddled together. It was a while to get there when the children kept stopping to look at things. We eventually got to the company, but something didn't seem right. When I got back, I was greeted by everyone.

**"President Sinbad!" "Welcome home president!" "We're so happy to see you again!" "Vice president (y/n) will be happy to see you!"**

I blinked and looked at the person who said it and went over to them.

**"What did you say?"** I asked, to make sure they said it,

**"Vice president (Y/n) came back earlier today. She's been helping Vittel with the paperwork,"** they said and I rushed upstairs before the could finish.

I stopped at the door and stood quiet. Then I heard it, the sound I wanted to hear again. I opened the door slowly, so as not to draw attention to me. I gazed at the form that had it's back to me, the form I knew all to well.

**"We need to make sure this doesn't happen again, and Vittel, don't make decisions without anyone knowing, please,"** she said, and Vittel's head fell and nodded.

**"I won't vice president,"** he said and her hand patted his shoulder.

**"(Y/n)..."** I said after moving away from the door, and she turned quickly, her eyes went wide, but then she glared at me.

**"You're dead to me right now,"** she said with an angry tone, and that made me stop in my tracks.

Before I knew it, she had left the room, with the slam of the door.

I couldn't move. The woman I gave my heart to, she didn't want anything to do with me. What did I do? 


	3. To be hers

I walked away from the room and just kept going.  
  
  
  
 **  
**

 **"(Y/n)!"** Sinbad shouted, and I heard him pick up his pace.

**"I don't want to talk to you right now Sinbad,"** I stated and sped up, which he did again.

When I got to the entrance, I jumped over the railing and ran to the open doors.

**"(Y/n)!"** Sinbad shouted, and I just ran from the company.

I couldn't face him...not yet.....

~0o0o0~

~Sinbad~

I watched her run away from the company. I didn't know how to deal with that. Leaning against the wall, it supported me from dropping to the floor.

**"Sinbad, what just happened?"** Ja'far asked and looked at me.

**"(Y/n)...she...she didn't want anything to do with me..."** I explained and just looked at the entrance.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, then looked over and saw Ja'far give me a reassuring smile.

**"Don't worry Sin, she'll come around. But right now, everyone is happy to see you again,"** he said.

I nodded and followed him back downstairs. Once downstairs, I got bombarded by everyone. Eventually, everything calmed down. The children who I saved all were willing to become citizens of my new country, which was relieving. Then one f them mentions Masrur, and we all ended up looking for him. When we did, and an unfamiliar person came over to help.

**"You are Sinbad?"** he asked, I nodded a bit confused.

he bowed a bit and looked back at me. He had similar features like Masrur.

**"My queen spoke of you as if you were some higher being, but I come to see you are just a fool,"** he said, that took me back a bit.

**"Who are you, if you don't mind me asking,** " Ja'far asked and went over to him,

**"My name is Sario. I am a fanalis, like a child up there,"** he said and pointed up, to which we all did, and Masrur was there.

**"Who is your queen?"** Ja'far then asked, and Sario answered,

**"(Y/n), she is my queen. Not only has she saved me, but freed me from my past."** then stepped forward.

I had gotten Masrur's attention, but he looked away. Hinahoho and Rurumu asked questions, I confirmed it, while Sario chimed in with his knowledge. Soon enough, Hinahoho and Sario thought it would be best for just one person to go and interact with him. Hinahoho went up, then suddenly, they started fighting.

**"He's a child, but his skills are impressive. But if he went against me, he would know how impressive he could be, when he starts to train."** Sario commented and watched.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, that came from Hinahoho, which Rurumu explained, was a difficult technique of the Imuchakk. It made me realize, that he had to train himself to manage it. After a while longer, Masrur and Hinahoho came back down. Masrur couldn't help but look at Sario, who gave him a smile and went over to him. Walking closer to Hinahoho, I thanked him for what he had done.

**"I didn't do much. The feelings of being alone, and trying to hide from others, are feelings I can understand. Well that, and..."** Hinahoho trailed off, then his son came running to him,

**"A father's intuition,"** he said to me, with a smile.

I smiled back and thought my own father, then I thought back to (Y/n). Maybe I would understand the second one, when (Y/n) and I have our own kids...

~You~

I skipped a rock on the water at the harbor and glared at the ocean. I kept seeing Sinbad's face in my mind. I was too happy to see him again, but he made me so angry. It hurt my heart to tell him that, but he needed to know just how angry I was with him.

**"Well he just lost a gladiator match that threw him into slavery; he lost said match because of his ego. HE ALMOST MADE ME TEAR MY OWN HAIR OUT BECAUSE HE'S AN IDIOT!"** I ended up shouting the last bit, causing some citizens to stare at me like I was a crazy person.

I got up and took a deep breath. Turning back, I made my way back, but before I got there, I had water dumped on me from above. I looked up and the woman looked shocked.

**"I'm so sorry miss (Y/n)!"** she said, she must have been the mother of one of our employees.

I waved it off and smiled at her. Thank the rukh that it was just water. I went back to the company and waved at everyone and went to my room. Sighing quietly, I let my hair down and took off my damp clothes. I stretched and set my clothes on the chair to have them dry. Before I could make it to the tub, my door opened suddenly and I shrieked, causing the other person to do the same.

**"I'M SORRY LADY (Y/N)!"** Mystras's voice shouted and slammed the door.

I rushed to the bathroom and shut the door. Sliding down the door, I sighed and shook my head.

**"Why me?"** I asked out loud, and went to the tub, to wash off.

~Mystras~

I ran from Lady (Y/n)'s room and went to the office. My breath was fast, and it felt like my heart was going to burst.

**"I saw lady (Y/n) with...no...clothes...She's as beautiful as I imagined..."** I mumbled and felt my face go hot from remembering what I saw.

**"Uh, Mystras?"** I blinked confused and looked to see the others.

**"Mystras, you got blood coming from your nose."** Vittel pointed out, and I rubbed my nose to wipe it away.

I would not repeat what I saw, that memory would be my secret...

~Sinbad~

I heard from someone that (Y/n) had returned. Taking a breath, I went to her room. To keep her from yelling at me, I knocked. There was no answer, I knocked once more and waited. My patience wasn't the best, so I opened the door and peeked in. My eyes scanned her room and noticed the clothes on the chair, there was a small puddle below the chair. Walking in then shutting the door quietly, I looked around. I heard her sigh coming from the bathroom. Gathering my courage, I went to the door and opened it.

**"That idiot. I'm going to stuff him into a barrel and leave him in there,"** she said to herself and was looking out the window.

(Y/n)'s back was to me, but her hair was to the side. My eyes went wide when I saw the slash on her back, that went from her shoulder blade to her hip.

**"What happened to you?"** I asked out loud, she turned around quickly.

Her surprised expression turned into one of anger.

**"Get out,"** she said and put her hands on her hips.

I blinked and stared at her bare figure, that was covered in bubbles.

**"Did you lose your hearing? I said: GET OUT!"** she shouted and went to grab something.

I hurried over to stop her. (Y/n)'s eyes went wide and glazed over, then tears began to fall from them. Soon she blinked, and her eyes went back to looking normal.

**"Let me go,"** she said in a quiet voice while sniffling, I shook my head.

**"Tell me what happened to your back,"** I said to her.

(Y/n) just looked at me with tears coming from her eyes.

**"A king never leaves his queen in tears,"** I whispered and pulled her close to me.  
  
  
  
  
  


She started to try to get away, but then stopped and cried.

**"Please, don't leave me again,"** I beg her quietly, her grip tightened on my back.

**"I hate you, Sinbad. I hate you so much,"** she said to me while sniffling.

I had her look at me, even though she was angry with me, and had tears coming from her eyes, she was the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I couldn't help myself, and I knew she would hate me even more.

**"I'm sorry,"** I whispered, she looked a bit confused.

Angling her face, I kissed her deeply. Every emotion I felt towards her, I tried to pour into the kiss. She started to fight, but then wrapped her arms around my neck. Feeling her close to me, was what I longed for, during those dark times. I couldn't think of a life without her.

Please...don't leave me alone... 


	4. Why you?

Brushing my hair, I looked at Sin through the mirror. He was laying on my bed, reading some of the many books I got from my travels. After tying my hair with a ribbon, I put some light make-up on.   
  
  
  
  
**  
****"You don't need to put that on; you're more gorgeous than anyone in the world. If you do that, you'll cause accidents because of how it makes you even more breathtaking."** Sinbad said to me with a smile and sat up. **  
**

**"I'm doing it for myself, sin. And besides, one of us has to be good looking in front of the king."** I replied with a small smile.

Sinbad pouted and got up from my bed. Making his way over to me, I put my make-up down, and began putting on my jewelry. The whip I always carried was hanging on the mirror, with the symbol of the dungeon in plain view.

**"When did you capture a dungeon?"** he asked and inspected it for a moment before letting it go.

**"A little after I left, that's where I met Sario. His master tried to pull what Parthevia tried to do."** I explained, he nodded.

**"(Y/n), have you seen drakon?"** Sinbad suddenly asked, I blinked and shook my head.

**"I haven't seen him since we departed in Imuchakk,"** I said, he nodded.

**"Well he's here, I think you had left before we could gather everyone,"** he explained, sighing to myself, then fixed my jewelry.

**"I'll go get everyone before we leave,"** he said and kissed my cheek then left my room.

Gazing at my reflection in the mirror, it felt kind of strange being with him again, but the feelings I have won't leave.

**"Why did it have to be Sinbad? Mystras is a good person, he would treat me with respect, try not to upset me. He's also in line to succeed his father and knight-king, he has more status than Sin."** I said to myself and thought of how it would work between us.

Trying to convince myself, the more I thought about it, I knew I would be happy, for a moment, but then I would be brought back to Sinbad. That conniving idiot stole it. I didn't want him to have it, it should have been someone else's.

**"Sinbad, you idiot...my heart is in your hands...please don't break it..."** I whispered to myself and looked at the ring on my finger.

~SINBAD~

Going back to where everyone was, they had all gotten into a small group. Rurumu is the ideal mother figure the children need, away from slavery and sadness. It made me happy, that everyone was here, along with (Y/n).

**"Sinbad..."** a voice said.

I turned around, and saw a very familiar face,

**"Princess Serendine,"** I said, then she walked closer, not saying a word.

When she did get close, she reached into her sleeve and took out a piece of clothing, then held it to me.

**"Your clothes. You can't keep going around in just our underclothes, can you?"** she said to me, then continued.

**"I sewed up all the rips, and the frayed edges...so, if you want to, please wear it."** and went quiet, before she got flustered.

I looked at her hands, and they were covered in bandages. She then apologized, got quiet once again, and suddenly shoved my jacket into my chest. She turned and began to leave, but I stopped her.

**"Young lady!"** which got her attention.

**"No, seren; Thanks,"** I said to her with a smile.

She just looked at me and ran away. Holding my jacket, I went back in and found Drakon. Telling him that he had to face (Y/n) again was funny, since he stopped what he was doing, just to try and get out of it. But I reassured him, she wouldn't do anything to him, hopefully. I went to the main office and looked out to the ocean. There was something different about it as if it was new. It looked new, since (Y/n) had returned. 

**"(Y/n)...."** I mumbled and imagined her next to me.

She didn't know how much of a hold she had on me; As long as she's here, I don't care what happens to me...

~You~

I waited where Sinbad said to be. Sitting near the window helped me relax a bit until I heard the door open. Suddenly princess Serendine was there, at least I thought it was her. A few more girls come in until a larger figure stops in front of the doorway. Curious, I turn fully to look, and the figure comes in, and my eyes widen. A memory of drakon comes to mind, but this.....person? isn't drakon. Only one way to find out,

**"Drakon? Is that...you?"** I ask while getting up and stepping closer.

The figure looks away, and I see an earring, only one person I knew had.

**"You can start laughing now,"** it says, and that voice was slightly different, but I knew it anywhere.

**"Well, now your appearance matches your personality! Fierce and intimidating."** I exclaim with a smile, he looks at me surprised.

I looked at the girl who I figured was the princess.

**"And look at you, princess, the haircut caught me off guard, but you look good,"** I tell her with a smile, and she looked surprised at what I said.

**"You as well. We were surprised when we found out you had left Sinbad since you both are attached at the hip,"** she said while glancing to the side.

**"Trust me, after what happened, I'm not going anywhere,"** I stated, she nodded.

**"You have a different air around you,"** Drakon commented, I blinked and looked at myself.

**"Nothing is different, besides conquering a dungeon on my own,"** I said with a smirk and held up my whip, and the emblem of a captured dungeon glowed softly.

**"You faced a dungeon on your own, impressive,"** Serendine commented, I nodded and put it back around my waist.

**"That ring is pretty."** one of the other girls said, I blushed a bit and smiled to myself.

**"Thank you, it was a...gift,"** I said, the girl looked confused, but serendine wasn't convinced.

**"We haven't introduced ourselves! My apologies."** One said, she was the taller one and had some of her hair in a bun.

**"I'm saher, and this is Tamira, we are both princess serendine's handmaids."** the taller one said, with a smile and bowed.

I blinked and saw the other one, Tamira fuss a bit, but she bowed also. I then followed with a small bow of my own and a smile.

**"Nice to meet you both, I'm sure you all have made yourselves a new home here,"** I said and looked at them, serendine was looking away, but drakon nodded.

**"We owe Sinbad for letting us stay here,"** Drakon said to me, I nod.

**"He wouldn't tell you directly, but he's happy that you're friends now,"** I responded with a soft smile.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. We all looked at it, and Ja'far came in, holding some documents.

**"We're leaving soon (Y/n), Sinbad is waiting for you,"** Ja'far said to me, and he had a smile.

**"Alright, alright; Drakon, we are catching up once I return,"** I said to him, he nodded and I went over to Ja'far.

**"Let's go before Sin makes a fuss, like the baby he is,"** I stated, and Ja'far chuckled and we both left to meet Sinbad and Hina who was also going with us.

When we got to the entrance, Sin had a new feeling about him, as if he was someone new. Maybe since he looked like Sinbad once again, aside from the scarring on his neck...

**"Well ladies, let's get a move on to Balbadd, can't keep anyone waiting,"** I said with a laugh while waling pass them, and they all pouted to that.

**"This really feels like when we started out,"** Hina commented as we made our way to a carriage.

**"Well we have more money than what we started out with."** was my response, to which Sinbad chuckled and Ja'far sighed.

**"And we're together like we always have been,"** Sinbad stated, and held my hand in his own.

I looked away, still not over the fact I accepted his proposal, and he was making it known in subtle ways.

**"Yes, with you being all hands and no talk."** I retorted, and he pouted, then squeezed my hand gently.

Soon the carriage began to move, and we were off to Balbadd......


	5. The Palace pt.1

The ride was long and tedious, but it was needed, for the company. Once we got to the city, the hustle and bustle was a familiar thing. Seeing everyone going on with their lives, going places, meeting people, falling for someone, or hurting them. Everyone had their own lives to live. Trying to look ahead, I began to see the palace.

**"The palace,"** I mumbled, then felt pressure on my hand.

Looking at Sinbad, he kept looking out the window but held my hand. Once we pass the gate, the carriage stops. Sinbad gets out first, and holds out his hand to me, helping me out. Once out, my gaze looked around, it was more magnificent up close.

**"I wonder what the inside looks like,"** I commented, and soon a guard was near us.

**"The king is waiting in the throne room,"** he said, we all glanced at each other and nodded.

The guard guided us inside. As I suspected, the inside was beautiful.

**"You look like you belong here,"** Sinbad whispered, and I blinked in confusion.

**"What makes you say that?"** was my question to him,

**"A gorgeous woman deserves to be surrounded by beautiful things, to show them what true beauty is,"** he said with a smile, but his eyes held a different feeling.

We stopped in front of doors, and soon they were opened. Looking inside, I saw Rashid sitting on the throne. We walked in and just a little ways away from the steps, we knelt, and soon Sinbad began to speak.

**"We're extremely grateful to be granted your hospitality. I, Sinbad, the head of the Sindria trading company, along with my co-founder, (Y/n), have come here today to give you our thanks, and to report to you our accomplishments to you, King Rashid of Balbadd."**

Rashid glanced at me, and I began to speak.

**"Sindria trading company has left napolia of reim and has officially completed its move to balbadd. The reconstruction has been completed, and we plan to reopen as early as tomorrow."** and I took a quick peek at Sinbad.

His facial expression was different, and he began to talk,

**"All of this is thanks to your majesty's generosity. Also...about the incident that happened with the mariadel company...without your assistance, I wouldn't be here today."** he finished.

We all stood silent for a moment before Rashid started to speak,

**"No need for such strict formality. Just treat me as you always have been. Welcome back, Sinbad. I'm glad you're back safely."** and I let out a relieved sigh.

**"However, your life is really an adventure, isn't it? The first time we met, you were unbelievably rash; you have so much courage, it could be called recklessness. I'm not sure whether that's more admirable or shocking."** Rashid continued, and I glared at Sinbad,

**"I'm sorry. I throw myself into things whole-heartedly, and it ends up like this..."** Sinbad trailed off, and I sighed to myself at his idiot tendencies.

**"That's for sure. Please try putting yourself in the position of those around you."** Ja'far stated, and I seriously wanted to hit them both on the head.

**"This whole incident gave me a chance to think about things. And I realized something by becoming a slave; this world is full of so many unreasonable things besides war. I'm glad I was able to realize that. The experience was definitely important to me because a lot of affected by everything that happened; but...I have no further hesitations about the path I must choose."** Sinbad explained, and the look in his eyes changed suddenly when he paused for a moment.

**"I will build a country!"** he exclaimed, and determination was in his eyes. He then continued,

**"Now that I have everything I need...this is a perfect time."** the look in his eyes intensified and I just stood quiet.

**"I see, the time has finally come...however, there's still one thing I have to ask you..."** Rashid started,

**"I have no problem with you founding your own country. But just what are you planning to do about the land for your country?"** he then asked, and that got me thinking about it.

Sinbad had talked a lot about the future country he was going to find, with me as the queen apparently, but never thought of the land part. My mind went to the piece of land Sario and I found when on our travels, maybe that could be for my country, or do I want to share it with Sin. There were a few good pieces of unclaimed land, I should tell Sin about it when I get the chance if I can. There were somethings I did mean to talk to Sinbad about when I got back, but everything happened. Why did he have to do that, and cut my adventure short? Damn him and his ego.

I looked at Sinbad but noticed something beyond him, and soon Sin followed suit of looking in the same direction. What caught me off guard, was a single black rukh. That wasn't good at all. But there was something distinct about the voices that went with the figures, the distinct voice of a child. Sinbad suddenly moved the curtain and there were two children behind it. Suddenly they began to run in circles and, to which Sinbad grabbed them by their clothes and held them up. I know there weren't cute children, but these two got the full force of not cute.

**"You two...I thought I told you to stay out of here. Hurry up and get out..."** Rashid said, and he had a look of annoyance.

**"But why father?! Why did you let a guy like this into the palace?! He's ruining the** **historical palace of balbadd!"** the plumper one said,

**"Father? You don't mean these two..."** Sinbad trailed off while he looked at them.

**"That's right. These are my sons."** Rashid confirmed, but it was as if it was a bit of a struggle to actually admit it.

**_"I don't blame him for hesitating, those two are funny looking."_ **Tanran chuckled in my mind, and I had to control myself from laughing.

  
  
  
Coming here was going to be interesting, hopefully, no one gets hurt...


	6. The palace pt.2

We just stared at the two children. I was surprised that these two children were his sons. I could only imagine what his wife looked like, but I could only guess he married her for political reasons. Sinbad and I shared a look, which I had to tell him, without words,

**"DO NOT LAUGH!"** and I made sure he knew it too. 

**"Are they your sons? They don't look like you at all."** Sinbad stated while pulling the bigger one's cheeks.

**"You insolent thief! I will have you thrown out of the palace!"** the big one shouted at Sinbad.

**"Well if you think you can go right ahead. I'm here for an official audience with the king as head of my company. I haven't done anything wrong."** Sinbad responded.

I could tell that king Rashid was at his wit's end, but the sudden realization that those two would be next in line for the throne made me uneasy.

**"I won't forgive you! I'll tell mother about this!"** the plumpy one shouted and they both ran away.

**"Mother must be the queen huh?"** Ja'far asked, and I wondered about what she looked like to produce those two if someone would want to call them children.

**"I don't know,"** Hinahoho responded and we all were at a loss for words.

**"Don't worry. This happens all the time. Although I'm afraid you just witnessed something quite embarrassing."** the king commented and I felt for him at the moment.

**"I don't know if it's because I left their education to their mother, but somehow they have turned into little hooligans,"** Rashid said in an exhausted tone,

**"It's fine as long as I reign, but my head hurts just thinking of leaving the country in the hands of my sons one day. Even I have to put all my effort into maintaining this country. Nobody's perfect."** he continued, with a hand on his face.

Was this only the first layer of becoming a leader of a country? King Rashid puts all the weight of the country on his shoulders, and it showed. He was a good man, and a good ruler, as far as I was concerned.

**"...parthevia has agreed to sign a cease-fire treaty with Reim."** Rashid's words echoed in my mind. and I looked at Sinbad, he had a troubled look on his features.

As king Rashid was explaining everything, and how a royal guard general had set everything in motion. It was more shocking to believe it, but honestly, it was the inevitable path the country would have taken. My thoughts were everywhere, but at the same time, I had to keep moving forward. To start, I had to focus back on the conversation at hand.

**"So, before you both set out to change the world, I heard you originally left your country to gain enough power to save it,"** Rashid said, then continued,

**"If that was where you started, I think it would be a good idea to try thinking about what you want to do, and why you want to build your own country."** I gazed at him with respect and wonder, he knew things we didn't know.

My gaze went to Sinbad, who locked eyes with me, and we were in a perplexing position at the moment. We thanked Rashid for guiding us to a starting point and left the palace. Our bodies guided us to one of the many waterways, and we looked out to the opening leading to the sea. Not knowing what we could encounter was all part of our adventure.

**"Sin."** Ja'far started, it was all coming to us gradually. I just hoped it was enough at the moment.

**"What should we do now?"** Hina asked, I was unsure at the moment and was going through all my thoughts.

**"We need to search for land to build our own country, but I also want to know what's going on in Parthevia."** Ja'far then answered. He was going to say more, but we noticed some children playing.

_**"I wonder if I'll ever have children of my own."** _I wondered to myself.

**"Slums right?"** Hinahoho questioned, Ja'far nodded to him

**"I guess places like this really do exist, even though Balbaad is flourishing with trade. Just as King Rashid said, building a nation and maintaining it, won't be an easy task."** Ja'far answered after. 

**"I've made up my mind!"** Sin said I looked at him, who then suddenly turned to us, a look of determination in his eyes.

**"What's most important is that Partevia has become a peaceful country. We were not aware of the situation except for what we heard from Drakon about General Barbarossa's coup d'etat. But it seems like he might be a mere villain without a plan."** Sin started to tell us, I sighed a bit and just listened to him.

**"However, this information might make Drakon and the others uneasy, so let's not tell them,"** he told us, we all agreed silently. 

**"Anyway, it's good to hear the war is over. Despite that...even though there are things I want to change about the world, there will always be countries that won't change, along with organizations and people who promote injustice..."** I saw Sin clench his fist, I knew what he was talking about, and the short time we were apart, I had witnessed it first hand,

**"I said I'd start by saving my home country, but I'm not about to get in the way of my own progress."** he continued to tell us. I was puzzled at what he was thinking.

**"Besides, a new adventure on the dark continent is waiting for me!"** he exclaimed, and I froze with wide eyes.

I had sudden flashbacks of the dark continent, where I had met Sario. 

**"Are you that much of an idiot?!"** I shouted suddenly. Sinbad, along with Ja'far and Hinahoho were surprised at my sudden outburst.

**"(Y/N)..."** Sinbad started. I shook my head.

**"No! The dark continent is unforgiving, I won't just sit back and let you do something not as stupid as you getting yourself enslaved!"** I shouted, I then noticed tears were falling. I put my hand over my shoulder where my scar started.

**"How do you think I got this..."** I trailed off, and the connection clicked within his mind.

**"You went to the dark continent?"** Sinbad questioned, I nodded.

**"A portion of it. There it was dark, but the only light came from the lone dungeon that rose where the darkness began. I don't remember much, just darkness and being cold."** I said to him.

Sinbad put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me. He had gotten much taller, and I had to look up a bit. The look in his eyes was odd. Soon he was wiping my tears away and cradled my cheek. The odd look changed to one of affection and care.

**"I won't let you get hurt anymore, I'll protect you no matter what. I promise,"** he reassured me and put his forehead to mine, I couldn't help but lean into his hand a bit.

**"Why?"** I whispered, he stared into my eyes and answered while holding me close to him. He smelled like the sea, a scent all his own.

**"To be the man worthy of you and to be king one day,"** he whispered into my ear and soon let me go.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. We soon started to head towards the carriage, but some rukh caught my eye and went to follow two children who had begun to run away. It made me smile a bit since that meant they were going to go on an adventure, hopefully, they stay together like Sinbad and me. 

Once we were at the company again, I left the room because even though I told him, he would do it anyway. Sighing a bit, I began packing, and just hoped his plan wasn't too insane. I paused my packing to look at the door, which a soft knock resounded on the other side. It wasn't odd for someone to knock, but at night, it kind of was.

**"Come in,"** I replied and the door opened to reveal Mystras.

**"Something wrong Mystras?"** I asked, confused as to why he was there. 

He shook his head, before answering.

**"I'll be accompanying you all on this journey,"** he said, I smiled and nodded.

**"At least I'll have company when dealing with Sin's idiocy."** I retorted with a chuckled. he smiled at me and nodded.

**"Sin said we'll be going to a border tomorrow."** he then said, I nodded.

**"Thank's for telling me,"** I said and went back to packing.

**"Sleep well lady (y/n),"** he said, I smiled at him through my mirror, which he returned and left, without me saying it back to him.

**"Why couldn't it have been Mystas, really..."** I said to no one in particular and just organized everything I was taking.

~Mystras~

**"Why couldn't it have been Mystras, really."** I heard lady (y/n) say.

She felt something for me too, but it was as plain as the mountains of Sasan that Sinbad was the one she held dear to her. I knew she had accepted Sinbad's proposal, but I couldn't help but wonder, what she really thought. I stopped myself from disturbing her, that wasn't for me to hear.

**"Lady (y/n), I will be the guard you need when there is no other,"** I whispered to myself and left to my own room after once looking back to her door.

~Sinbad~ 

I finished packing, so I decided to check on her. I knocked and waited.

**"What?"** her voice replied, but it sounded irritated.

**"I have come to soothe your weary soul, my queen,"** I replied, I heard her sigh, which I figured was followed with a shake of her beautiful head. 

**"Well are you going to come in or not,"** she stated, and I opened the door.

The sight of her brushing her hair greeted me and I walked in and sat on her bed, after shutting the door. 

**"You don't have to go,"** I said to her, she glared at me and continued to brush her hair.

**"Am I just suppose to just sit here waiting for you to come home? Not going to happen."** her voice was stern, but also I could hear the concern. 

I chuckled and got up from my spot and draped my arms around her shoulders. She stopped and looked at me through her mirror. I couldn't help it, so I kissed her head. The scent of fruit enveloped my senses. It was subtle, but it fit her. 

**"You are intoxicating to be around."** I complimented her and trailed my hand down her shoulder to her elbow. 

I felt her tense and stared at her through my reflection. The blush spread on her cheeks, it was a sight I drank in and hoped no one else wouldn't see. I saw her squint her eyes and she turned to me.

**"What do you want Sin?"** she asked me, I shrugged and spun the chair she was sitting at, and both my hands on either side and stared down at her.

**"I said I came to soothe the soul of my weary queen. As for how I'll do that, not too sure."** I replied and leaned into her.

She gasped and suddenly was out from under me and going to the bathroom.

**"I'm sorry."** I sheepishly said, she glared.

**"You need to get yourself prepared for the journey we'll be going on."** She said and I heard bottles moving and her coming back to set some bottles away into her bag.

**"And before you ask, I'm a medic you idiot, or have you forgotten,"** she said, I couldn't help but stare at her, she was beautiful even in normal clothing. 

**"I haven't. I'm just wondering why you haven't decided to open a small shop connected to the company."** I replied. She stopped and shrugged.

**"Well that's a good idea, and I'll keep that money for my own country,"** she said, I smiled at her, not even doubting she would do that. 

**"We'll figure it out once we get back,"** I said, she nodded and went to her bed then got in.

**"Need someone to keep you warm?"** I asked with a wink, she shook her head.

**"I will end you if you try anything funny sin,"** she said and made a motion for me to leave. 

I chuckled and left the room, but, blew her a kiss which she blinked at and laughed. 

**"Goodnight Sinbad,"** she said, I smiled back and shut the door, and saw the light go out from the bottom of the door.

**"Goodnight (y/n)."** I went back to my room and contemplated what we were going to do once we reached the dark continent.

**"We'll find out I guess,"** I mumbled and turned out the light, hoping to get some modest sleep for once.


	7. A curse in Heliohapt

We had gotten to a border city to the dark continent, glancing at Sinbad, I just knew it wasn't going to be an easy journey, especially with him. We went towards the gate but were stopped by guards.

**"Stop. Past this point, is the wild, untouched land of the dark continent."** a guard said to us. We all looked at each other and back to them.

**"If you take a single step out of Cathargo, you will be entering a lawless wasteland full of bandits eager to target travelers."** he continued.

**"It's not a suitable place for children or women to be traveling alone. I won't say more, turn back now."** The other guard said to us. We all were ready for what lied ahead since we all faced death numerous times.

Sinbad started walking, and we all followed. 

**"Thanks for the warning, but there's no need to worry about us,"** he said to the guards, and I glanced back, to the rest of our group.

**"After all, I have some pretty reliable friends."** Sin continued, I couldn't help but giggle.

**"Excuse me, but you'll have to let us through,"** Hinahoho said to the guards, who were shocked at the mere sight of him and Drakon.

We then made our way out into the dark continent, at least this part had light. 

**"The dark continent has a climate that differs greatly between the north and south. We're currently in the northern part, which is made up of mainly desert; as you travel south, then it changes to be tropical and it's covered by various vegetation."** Ja'far explained. I nodded to the new information.

**"Well, that's good to know. Now I know that it was mainly south where I was."** I commented. 

I sighed and shook my head, as Ja'far was struggling to explain where we were going. I glanced over at Masrur, who willingly came along with us. I looked at Sario, who just had his ever-present stoic expression. I should probably listen to whatever else Ja'far had to say,

**"In addition to the fanalis, it seems there is another unique culture that exists here in the dark continent."** Ja'far began to say,

" **It's known as Heliohapt. A mysterious country that has been ruled by the royal family for hundreds of years. It's also a rumor that their power surpasses Sasan and Artemyra.** " he trailed off.

I just knew our journey would lead us there since Sinbad needs to look everywhere. I just shook my head, at the conversation that followed. Ja'far should have known there was no convincing Sin otherwise once he made up his mind. I just walked with them, as there was no going back.

**"Sin, using a child is low even for you,"** I said to him and hoped my expression of shame tore at him. 

I patted Ja'fars' shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile, which he returned and we started to walk again. The shift in the wind stopped myself and Sario, and we glanced at each other. We were then facing a group of bandits.

**"The ones about to get hurt are you."** Sinbad started, and the look that Ja'far had, he was about to take out his frustration on the bandits. It was proven when he captured two of them. 

**"Well, why not,"** I said to Sario, then the bandits' charged at us.

The others fought them off, and I just watched, the thought made me happy. A vision came to me, of the distant future, it was of Sinbad and the others. They would be together for as long as they live. I took out my whip. 

**"I got it from here boys!"** I shouted, and they all looked at me, which I gave a smirk and cracked my whip, and a tornado of sand appeared suddenly and scooped up the bandits. 

We just watched as the tornado traveled far. I took a deep breath, along with holding air, I felt my feet leave the ground, and when I blew out the air, the tornado got bigger and faster. I watched as it got farther away and soon looked to the others. They had a speechless expression, I smiled at them and just looked away embarrassed. 

**"Since when could you do that?!"** Ja'far exclaimed, and I answered,

**"Well along with my djinn equip, I managed to harness my powers without it. And tanran doesn't seem to mind much."** as I scratched my shoulder. A light wind swirled around me and I laughed, even if he was in my whip, he was able to do small things.

**"We should find an oasis before nightfall,"** Hina recommended, and we all agreed, and we started that. 

The walk was tiring, and the sun wasn't helping much for us. Luckily before sundown, we found one. We unpacked and managed to make a fire. Hina and I enjoyed the water since our hair was much thicker than sins and the others. We managed to help each other from getting sand in our hair and laughed at how we ended up holding the other's hair up until we got on our feet. We set up camp for the night, and I looked above to the sky. 

**"Something wrong, lady (y/n)?"** mystras asked as we were eating. I shook my head.

**"No, just admiring the night sky. It's beautiful to just look at, I could stare at it forever."** I answered with a smile and didn't pay attention to either him or Sinbad.

~Mystras~

Lady (Y/n) seemed troubled. As someone swore to protect her, I couldn't help but ask,

**"Something wrong, lady (y/n)?"** and waited for her reply. She shook her head before answering,

**"No, just admiring the night sky. It's beautiful to just look at, I could stare at it forever,"** she said with a smile, and the fire just made her glow brightly, and her eyes sparkled.

She was a breathtaking sight to be seen. One I would cherish in my memories, even if I wasn't the one to have a future with her, just being by her side, was enough.

~Sinbad~

 **"No, just admiring the night sky. It's beautiful to just look at, I could stare at it forever."** (Y/n) said with a smile, and I was caught off guard at how much the light made her look like another being.

The fire made her skin glow softly, and the look in her eyes sparkled just as brightly as the stars. There was one thing in this world I knew for sure,

I will marry that woman one day, even if it means waiting for eternity.

~You~

I looked at the group when my neck started to hurt, and I was confused as to why Sinbad and Mystras were looking at me.

**"Uh, do I have food on my face?"** I asked and was wiping my mouth. They shook their heads.

I shrugged and we all continued to eat until we decided to finally call it a night. Sleeping under the stars was nice, especially with my friends. We got woken up by the sun and set out once more. It was awhile before we were able to see Heliohapt. 

I was amazed at the structures we could see from the distance.

**"Oh wow! So detailed!"** I exclaimed and we continued on. 

We finally got to the city, and it was even grander up close. The city was amazing, and then an all too obvious cultural difference caught the eyes of both Sinbad and Mystras. I crossed my arms and just looked away, I know my chest wasn't exposed, but they were a good size. I mean getting them compared to honeydews was a compliment, I guess?

**"I should have known most women have an advantage,"** I mumbled, then Sario put his hand on my head and I looked at him,

**"Queen, if someone were to want your hand, they would only have eyes for you. No amount of skin shown should deter your worth. Keep your head up, you are above those two."** he reassured me, and I smiled at him. He always knew what to say.

Ja'far then began to scold them, and draw attention to us. I wasn't ready to face anyone, but sometimes we never got a chance to catch ourselves. I was about to apologize before we were greeted. I was confused, but also on guard, as Ja'far was, the shift in the wind wasn't too concerning, but it was unnerving as if we were being watched. I got next to Ja'far, and masrur and they exchanged whispers, I nudged him before I whispered,

**"I can't shake this odd feeling of being watched, has masrur noticed?"** as I kept looking forward, he nodded and we looked around, making sure to stay together. 

While we were getting shown around, I was amazed at how many herbs and spices I knew and studied, but never seen them in person. Luckily I managed to get a hefty haul of herbs, and with Sario carrying them, I was content. We passed a stand with clothes from the country, and I just looked at them, wondering if I would be able to pull it off. Suddenly we were pulled into a diplomatic meeting. 

**"We aren't ready for this,"** I mumbled to myself, as we went to the palace, where we were greeted by the kings' consul, narmes.

I was soon distracted by the structure design and the little details painted. This city is really a sight to behold, maybe we could open its borders, like the others. We took off our cloaks and other outerwear, so our regular clothes were visible. The throne room was a sight in itself, seeing such a work of art first hand, was a sight. Soon, the king was speaking to us, after we knelt in front of him,

**"Welcome to my country of Heliohapt. I welcome you, guests, from a foreign land."** he trailed off before continuing,

**"But what an interesting group you are. Imuchakk, and someone from Sasan. You're no ordinary traveler. Who are you?"** he then asked, and Sinbad began to speak.

**"I'm Sinbad, head of the Sindria trading company. I'm a merchant formerly of Reim, but currently based in Balbadd."** he began, I really hoped he chose his words carefully.

**"As you can see, I have allies from Imuchakk, Sasan, and Artemyra, although they aren't here."** he continued and proceeded to ask the king if he would let our company help them reach the outside.

That conversation was interrupted by the former queen, vizier, and a priest of the country. They seemed to really not like outsiders. As did the other countries before we managed to gain their trust. Suddenly talk of people dropping dead frequently caught my attention.

**"A curse."** the vizier said, but that didn't seem right, There had to be something bigger going on.

The two were talking rather rudely in front of their king, and it was narmes, who called them out on it. No matter the country, respect for the king is important, but the former queen and vizier didn't seem to take it to heart. There was an obvious difference in how things should be run, but maybe, it was the cause of the 'curse'. Narmes then offered to pay for our lodgings, for what had happened, at least we didn't have to worry about finding a place.

After we had left, our guide began to explain what happened before. The previous king didn't want contact with the outside, so that might of caused some inner conflict in itself. As he explained more, the awkward truth about the older generation was becoming obvious.

**"What is it about change, that people are scared of?"** I muttered to myself. Our guide took us to the hotel we would be staying at.

Once we disregarded our stuff, Ja'far and I talked to him and apologized for our earlier interaction. But something seemed to be off about him, he lost some color in his face. As we were about to send him off, it happened. I suddenly caught him and looked into his eyes, then a scene appeared in my head, him getting bumped earlier. What did that mean?!

The girl with him was caught by surprise, and I knelt with him on the floor and lied him down, his skin was getting cold quickly. How is someone's body deterioration so fast?!

**"What happened?!"** Sinbad shouted, I just looked at the victim and was overcome with sadness.

**"He's...dead,"** Ja'far confirmed, and just sat there, with the unfortunate victim of this possible struggle for power.


	8. Explanations

I set the body on the floor and couldn't comprehend the thought of it. Yes, I've seen many people die in my life, but this one gave me the feeling of....unease. But that feeling was replaced by irritation, by Sinbad being an idiot and asking if Ja'far went back to killing people. I moved away and let his friends handle him and went over to the others. 

**"But what in the world is going on here? Why would someone who seemed fine just die suddenly?"** Sinbad questioned, and I was about to answer.

My thoughts were everywhere, from trying to figure out how he could have died, to the sudden vision when I looked into his eyes. Maybe that was the answer to this, but what was it? There wasn't much to go on, but I was taken out of my thoughts when whispered of the curse began. As we were about to defend ourselves, someone's voice was heard, a familiar one at that,

**"Calm down everyone!"** they shouted and the others accompanied by them were by the body.

**"Don't worry, this isn't something like a curse. It's undoubtedly murder,"** she said and I went back over and stood in front of her.

**"Was there anything odd?"** she said, I shook my head.

**"Not that I saw right away, but I didn't check something until I realized it was you,"** I said sheepishly, she gave a small smile and patted my shoulder.

**"Serendine?!"** Sinbad said surprisingly.

**"My apologies, but I couldn't just ignore this situation."** she began, and I was next to the other two and they gave me small smiles, which I returned.

**"Please take a look at his body, there aren't any obvious external wounds. However..."** she trailed off, and when I looked down, my eyes widened, at the mark on his arm, the same arm that ran into the stranger.

As serendine explained how to make the poison, I was wondering about that vision, now that it made sense why it was shown to me, that was when he got poisoned; My eyes were getting stronger, how far would they see in the near future? Soon enough, the police were contacted, and we were questioned, only to have our innocence proved. 

I sat on the stairs and looked at the night sky. This was too much for one day, and I was exhausted. Looking back to the group, Serendine had a serious expression, and even then, I had to admit, she was much braver than I was. She traveled the desert with her maids, I probably would have done the same, if there was someone who I trusted deeply would accompany me that wasn't Sinbad. I was brought out of my thoughts when Sinbad was in front of me and offered his hand. I looked at him and he smiled at me then I took it, and he helped me up.

**"Well, now that we've worked things out, lets head to the royal palace to tell them what's happening here."** he then said, which then we started heading to the palace.

Once we got there, Narmes and the others were there to greet us.

**"We've caused you a lot of trouble on your journey. His majesty has also been extremely worried about these mysterious cases,"** he said to us, and continued with,

**"We'll arrange for you all to stay at a different inn immediately."** before being cut off by Sin.

**"Hey, Narmes. You knew didn't you, that these incidents were really not a 'curse' at all, but actually, someone murdering the young people of Heliohapt."** he stated, and Narmes was caught off guard by his facial expression, which means Sinbad was right.

It was disturbing that someone would go around ordering someone else to murder people, just to get a point across. It's not unheard of, but I couldn't accept that, especially if I wanted to further my knowledge in the medical field. If it the person I suspected when a murder was the only option, I hoped I was wrong. I looked at Narmes, and his expression was a serious one. 

**"I understand. I'll tell you everything since you're caught up in it all; I'll tell you the truth about our country..."** he said and began to explain what was going on.

From the last king dying, and the current king is the son of his fathers' second marriage, he wasn't in line, but the son from the first queen was, but he wasn't of age. Between the death of the former kings' second wife, and the incidents following after the current king ascended the throne, talk of a 'curse' was more frequent. There wasn't any proof that those within the former kings' faction had anything to do with it, so their hands were tied. 

**"That's enough Narmes."** a different voice then said, and we all looked to see the current king. 

He was even more regal up close. He began to tell us that he would get us out of Heliohapt, and go to the royal tomb but said it wasn't the tomb anymore. Could it be...? I saw the look of concern on Sinbads face, which he came to the same conclusion when Narmes continued,

**"Of course you don't know, we have one more problem in this country; Within the borders of our country, a mysterious structure appeared overnight. No matter how many soldiers we sent to investigate, not a single one ever came back."** and that was the answer we needed, to confirm it was a dungeon.

The king then explained how the dungeon took over the tomb, and without the tomb, a ceremony to name the rightful heir couldn't be performed, and with that, the rightful heirs' name was on the former kings' sarcophagus. But with the heir being unknown, the former kings' faction is using that to their advantage. The expression on Narmes face was one of sadness, as he continued to speak after the king.

**"We believe he is our king. If we could just prove that lord Armakan is the legitimate king, then all this chaos would end."** he started,

**"If we could visit the royal tomb...if only that structure would just disappear!"** Narmes stated, and Sinbad had a smirk on his face, and started to talk,

**"Put your mind at ease, your majesty,"** he said, and with a brief look to him, we all looked at the king and his followers.

**"Please leave the structure, no the dungeon to us. We'll take care of it,"** he said, but something in me said not to go as if I wasn't supposed to go. Last time I didn't follow that instinct...

I put my hand on my should where my scar began. I was about to tell him I couldn't go, but he started to talk again, 

**"That structure is one of many dungeons appearing around the world. A dungeon is a dangerous place; However, if you conquer it, it disappears, and the place it stood goes back to normal. We've already conquered two, while (Y/n) has one solo dungeon, but was with us for the other two. Please leave everything to us."** Sinbad said while motioning to me, and I had the attention of everyone at the moment. 

But that was short-lived when the former queen and the vizier appeared. It really isn't a coincidence that they appear as we get closer to the truth. Maybe this is why I was meant to stay behind. Soon enough, the queen went on a rant about them telling lies, and that her son should be king. The queen really went out of her way for her son to be king, but it seems at the price of others. They weren't the best people, and to insult Narmes as they went on. They were only after power, and the child was their way in. An awful parent the queen was. I kept my mouth shut, as to not throw more fuel for the raging fire already burning.

Narmes began to defend himself and the current king, to which they insulted even more. Armakan stopped Narmes before he could do anything else. Armakan stood his ground, and I could tell the others didn't take too kindly to that. What took me off guard was what happened next,

**"Shut up, false king Armakan,"** Shakkran said, and I wasn't the only one caught off guard. 

Shakkran then began to say how he should have been on the throne. The whole conversation wasn't turning out the best and seemed to be more in Shakkran's favor, rather than Armakan. The tale of the mason really set things up, from pleading for his life to dying anyway. The vizier and queen were ecstatic to hear it, to which they began to talk about a formal ceremony. I glanced at Armakan, and I could tell he was shaking. He didn't want to hear his younger brother talk as if nothing mattered. It was obvious, at how much it affected him. Armakan cared about his little brother so much, that this hurt him. A sibling bond...what was it I had with Sinbad, if not a sibling bond, or a bond between lovers, what is it?

Armakan walked away,Narmes and the others followed suit; after they were gone, the queen along with the vizier talked down about him. Soon, we were asked if we knew about the dungeon as Sinbad said we did. The vizier was all for the idea of us getting rid of it, that he would let us trade with them. Sure that was what we came here for, but it didn't seem right. The queen and the vizier then left, leaving us, and Shakkran, alone. I looked at Shakkran, and the look in his eyes had changed but was unwavering. He then got off his chair and sent the carriers away. He was so tiny, even with his shoes. 

He began to say how he needed to speak with us and continued to say how he was limited, for he was watched constantly, and was unable to express himself. When he started to talk about mason's story, he admitted it was a lie. When he was questioned by serendine, he answered that if he didn't, we wouldn't have been able to get near the dungeon in the first place. It was clear to us he himself was having trouble asking us, but he knew that if things were to go back to normal, he needed to ask us. 

After he asked, Ja'far brought up a point, that if it wasn't his name written, he's going to be in trouble for lying. To which Sharkkan acknowledged and accepted. The emotion in his eyes became sad, when he began to speak of Armakan, and how since the beginning, they were put against each other, and how he never wanted that. This child was fine with being hated and had to carry the burden that his mother put on him. It broke my heart to see him like that, that I couldn't let him suffer alone. I suddenly was near him and hugged him to me. I felt him tense a bit, while I gently stroked his head. 

**"You bear this burden alone, and I can't allow that,"** I said to him and looked down at him, to which he looked up to me. I smiled at him,

**"I have a suggestion, which I think would go in our favor if done right,"** I said, and he looked curious, and I turned to everyone. 

**"I'll be collateral,"** I stated, Sinbad was surprised, as was everyone else.

**"I doubt you being collateral would help this situation,"** Serendine said I shook my head,

**"Think about it, the queen and vizier are doing everything they can, to make sure, sweet Shakkran here is on the throne, and if they think we're crazy enough to just leave behind one of our own, they'll think they could use it, against us, and we could possibly take them down from the inside,"** I explained while holding Sharkkan to me, and he seemed to go with it. It makes me think the queen isn't the most affectionate, only when needed. They all seemed to weigh the options we had.

**"She got's a point, if they think they have the upper hand, it could work for us,"** Ja'far stated and looked to me with a small smile. 

I was happy he saw my idea, and soon the others agreed, but the last two were Sinbad and Serendine. I looked at them and hoped they would agree since Sinbad was the leader of our group by default. Serendine was the first to answer,

**"I don't see how that would help, but it does give us leverage to attack from the inside,"** she said, and it sounded like she agreed.

**"I don't want you to be hurt, (y/n)..."** Sinbad said, and it seemed he was hesitant to agree. I smiled at him,

**"Don't worry about me, I can protect myself, or else I wouldn't be here if I failed the dungeon."** I pointed out and gestured to my whip. 

He nodded and gave a small smile to me. I looked to Sharkkan, and he seemed to find comfort being held by me. 

**"Prince Sharkkan, will it be alright, if I was in your care?"** I said with a smile, which he returned and nodded.

**"I'll ask the servants to get you other clothes. Mother and Gafra will need to be convinced, I'll help you,"** he said, and I knew he would. 

**"Well let's get going, we'll need to be ready,"** I said to everyone, which they agreed, and turned away, while I went in the other direction, with Sharkkan.

**"You aren't coming with us?"** Sinbad asked suddenly, I shook my head.

**"If this is to be successful, we'll need to put up a front,"** I said to him, which he didn't seem to like, but right now, we couldn't risk anything.

**"Good night Sinbad, I'll see you in the morning,"** I said to him and walked away with Sharkkan holding my hand.

It was quiet in the palace, which was kind of surprising, figuring with what is going on. 

**"I never had an older sister,"** Sharkkan said, which startled me, and I smiled to him,

**"I'm happy I get to fill the role, if there's anything you need in the future, I'll try my best to make it happen,"** I assured him and held his hand because he needs a sibling since he is kept away from him.

When we got to his room, guards were ready to attack me, but he waved them off.

**"She's my guest. She needs clothing, go get her something,"** he said to them, they looked at each other, and one left.

**"Prince Sharkkan, are you sure that is alright?"** the guard was hesitant, don't blame him.

**"I'm keeping her, so the group will get it done,"** he said, he was a different person.

This child had to grow up, no one should do that. Sharkkan's room was just as I thought a princes' room would be, quite elaborate, with top quality items. Sharkkan let go of my hand and went over to the vanity which was by a balcony. I watched him, and he seemed to be a regular child, once the jewelry was off. When he took off his shoes, he was much shorter, and it took everything in me not to hug him. 

**"So cute,"** I whispered and smiled at him. 

**"I'm sure mother will be surprised when she's told that you're here, but don't worry, I'll protect you,"** he said, and it made me happy, that he was still thinking of others. 

**"Prince Sharkkan, don't worry about me, worry about yourself,"** I stated, he pouted a bit, and he went to his bed, but then there was a sudden knock.

**"Prince Sharkkan, the clothing you requested,"** the guards' voice said, and I opened the door, and smiled at him, which the guard wasn't too pleased, but didn't say anything.

Once the door was shut, I looked at the bundle of cloth. I was going to put it on tomorrow when we left. I looked to the prince, and the bed seemed to almost swallow him, by how small he was. The only other cute things in my life were rurumu's children, and ja'far being cute when he wasn't paying attention. I set the clothing aside and sat on the far end of the bed.

**"Thank you, for being here,"** Sharkkan mumbled, I smiled at him and nodded.

**"Please, you need to sleep,"** Sharkkan said, and moved the bedding to let me under. 

I took off my shoes and sat next to Sharkkan. Soon he fell asleep, and I used the wind to blow out the candles, and only the moonlight shone in. The room was quiet, with only Sharkkans breathing, and my own. 

**"Queen, you must rest, for tomorrow is a challenge."** Tanran's voice echoed in my mind, I yawn and laid down. 

**"I guess you know something about tomorrow, since you hardly talk to me, unless something will happen,"** I mumbled and let my body relax, and let sleep take over.


	9. How to be a king

Sharkkan and I were woken up by a guard, and I changed into the clothes that were given to me; Packing them away, just as we were going to leave Sharkkan held up gold bangles to me.

**"These are too big for me, and I want to give you a gift for doing so much for us..."** he said, and I could tell he was struggling with how much the change was affecting him.

I smiled at him and took them. I then patted his head, to which he smiled and leaned into my hand, it took everything in me to not smother him with affection. Adjusting the bangles on my wrists and ankles, my shoes were tied to snuggly fit. Wrapping my whip around my waist, and making sure my hair would get in my face, we left his room. When we got to the main room, his mother and the vizier were there. When they saw me, they looked suspicious. I answered before they could anything,

**"My friends and I came to a decision that I would be held as collateral for them to finish the job."** and they seemed to enjoy the fact that they had once of us in their grasp.

Sharkkan was set in his seat, to he then had me sit at the bottom. We were then taken to the dungeon, which had taken over the tomb. It was a bit before we got there. When we got there, I saw the others, waiting. Ja'far was the first to notice us, and once the others followed suit, Sinbad's eyes met mine, and I saw the surprise at what he saw. This was a new outfit though. Once we stopped, I glanced at Sharkkan, and he gave a small nod, then I got off and went to my friends. 

**"Well look at you; Now, _this_ is a look I can definitely get behind,"** Sinbad said to me with a wink, and grabbed my hand, then spinning me a bit.

**"You should really wear this often,"** he said to me when his arms wrapped around my form and held my chin to look at him. I then flicked his forehead, and said to him,

**"Stop being an idiot. Come back alive, or else I'll bring you back and kill you myself, and take your djinns."** with a smile, which he chuckled and kissed the top of my head suddenly, which caught me off guard.

**"I'll come back, wait for me,"** he whispered in my ear and turned to the other.

**"Y-you look beautiful lady (Y/N)!"** Mystras suddenly said and went over to Sinbad, and I could tell his face was red, now that was confusing. I then glanced at Ja'far who was facepalming.

**"Make sure they don't do anything stupid, please,"** I said to him, and I could tell Sinbad's rashness would be a problem.

**"Don't worry (Y/n), I'll keep him in line,"** Ja'far reassured me and went, the others soon followed, but Sario stood back.

**"Queen, shall I go in your place?"** he then asked. I nodded and he bowed to me and went with the others.

Once they went inside, I made my way back to Sharkkan, and sat beside him. 

**"Girl, what do we do now?"** the vizier demanded, it took all my will not to roll my eyes,

**"Depending on the djinn that dwells in the dungeon, it can take hours, days, or months. When we went in our first dungeon, it was two months when we left."** I answered that seemed to make them hesitant for a second.

**"We'll wait until the sunsets to go back."** the queen said to her servant, and we waited, I looked over at Armakan, who looked calm, but I could tell, this whole situation wasn't the best way to determine the king, but there was no other way.

I looked to the sky, for there were no clouds, the sky was a clear blue, under other circumstances, I would have enjoyed the sun, but not now.

**"Are you unwell?"** Sharkkan's voice asked, I looked at him, and shook my head.

**"I'm fine, what about you?"** I then asked he didn't seem to want to answer. 

I could only hope there would be an easier way to get both sides to agree. I sat next to Sharkkan and waited patiently for them to return.

....0o0o0...

Sinbad had to watch his friends fight to exhaustion, and to the death, with Ja'far killing himself for a moment, but that moment was enough to for their trial to end. Sinbad now had to face a new trial, against a newly appointed king vessel: Serendine, in a battle of persuasion.

Sinbad made his argument, as ever since he gained Baal's power, his goal to make the world a peaceful place, was much closer. Though it was a good argument, Serendine could agree, but she didn't seem to be bought over; she was soon pointing out the different flaws of what was apparent in the world now, and how could Sinbad completely eradicate it. But even if he had a base, it was an empty idea, to her. She was then asked how she would use her power if she obtained it, and her response was to help her country.

Sinbad was against the idea, for that is how Partevia was at the beginning, and the memories flooded his mind, of what happened before; The struggles he went through, with (Y/n), and how they wouldn't have gotten to where they were if they didn't keep going. Serendine held nothing back after asking Sinbad if being a merchant was enough. From stating how the Sindria trading company became a success, and able to absorb other resources for its gain. Even though Sinbad had everything he had wished for, it wasn't enough, and he needed a country. Serendine then questioned that, and how they didn't know what a country means. 

Question after question about how he would maintain it, to the other factors of exports, population, to what type of country it would be. Serendine then began to list off what she would do once she gained the power. Point after point that she made, it came to a very important one. 

**"A king's true purpose is to be a royal symbol and nothing more."**

was what she said, and it leads to explaining more about a king's role until it came to another crucial point.

**"Blood. No matter the type of person is to take the role of king, a royal bloodline is necessary for the longevity of a country. Blood connects the country to its people and is the bond that strengthens the country, that is why the royal family is special."**

she said and continued to explain how a bloodline is important. Sinbad's mind went to (Y/n), and how she wanted to be queen, and he knew she could do it, since djinns don't really acknowledge weak people, and she proved she was more than capable. If blood really was important, would that really stop her? 

The conversation then went onto the situation with Parthevia. So much has happened since Drakons' brother took the place of its former king. Serendine wanted him out, and she knew she couldn't do it alone.

**"Sinbad, help me take back Parthevia. Become a true leader. You can become the next figurehead to serve as the pillar supporting Parthevia!"** Serendine stated and continued to state what he could accomplish, while also helping her as well. 

This only confused Sinbad, and he questioned her, 

**"Wait a minute! I'm not royalty! You're the one that just said I can't become king because I don't have the right bloodline!"** he stated, and she responded,

**"What are you saying? You won't be king. I will."** and she pointed to herself, and continued to speak,

**"I'll surrender all power to you, but the one who will be taking the throne will be me, with my royal bloodline. Become my husband."**

which caught everyone off guard. But it was then more explained, that the marriage would benefit them both if Sinbad accepted it. The gains he would acquire would be enough to start, as they would use their powers to gain more. With Serendine as the queen, she would protect the country with her vessel, and Sinbad would be able to use his other talents to change the world as he would want. 

**"If its marriage that you're worried about, don't be. I understand you're a man that can't be tied down. You'll still be free to do as much womanizing as you want and could even take concubines."** Serendine said, and continued,

**"Which I have also considered her, (Y/n), if you were to marry me, you could take her as your only concubine; I'm positive she would accept, for being a concubine is the better option than a servant, since she is like you, she can't become a queen. So her becoming your concubine would be best, she'll be protected, safe, and you could take her with you."** and that got Sinbad thinking.

(Y/n) a concubine? He knew she would rather die, than become property to someone, he was no exception. He couldn't do that to her, to even ask her to be his concubine, he was positive she would punch him for even asking. (Y/n) was strong, and he knew she wouldn't give up her goal of becoming a queen. 

**"Knowing lady (Y/n), I don't think she'll become a concubine, even if it is Sinbad asking."** Mystras's voice stated his thoughts. Everyone looked at the knight, for his point was valid.

**"To even suggest that my queen be a concubine, is foolish."** Sario then stated, which the looks were turned to him, he had a serious expression and wasn't fazed. 

The argument went on for a while longer but ended in Serendines' favor, and she acquired the djinn Zepar. The group was surprised, but couldn't say anything to ease the tension. Each of them was separated and taken back to where they had entered the dungeon. 

...0o0o0...

Sharkkan and I waited patiently for what seemed to be a while until we saw the dungeon collapse. We were rushed over, and I saw the group. I made my way towards Sinbad and hugged him to me. He seemed to tense for a moment, but he hugged back.

**"You didn't take long, surprisingly,"** I said and smiled to him, which he returned and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear, and look behind me,

**"Sorry to keep you waiting, your majesty. We've conquered the dungeon, and returned the royal tomb to its former state as we promised. Now the rest is up to you, the heliohapt royal family."** Sinbad stated, and soon we were guided to the royal tomb.

Narmes explained the many structures that were made, and I was in awe at how much detail was put into it. When we got to the entrance, it was more ominous than the dungeon. Sin had a lantern, and had an arm around me, as we walked into. Glancing around, the statues were fascinating to see. Narmes began explaining about the tomb being crafted with the best techniques and was their pride. They were prideful people and their craftsmanship proved that. Soon Armakan was explaining about how they inherited everything from the past, and would soon need to rely on the outside world.

The queen did not like that at all and stated that Reim was a threat to them, which in reality, it was, for heliohapt was a small country. Her concern was genuine, and she had points, but it won't stop them from trying to take over. Armakan really was thinking of his country, she didn't want to listen, which could lead to their downfall. I looked at Sharkkan, who didn't look well, and I just wanted to hold him. We followed everyone to the tomb and were surprised not to see anything written on it like they said there should be. We then searched to look for any clue, until Mystras opened it, and there was a scroll. Narmes took it out, and read it, the note said the king was ending the tradition, and that his sons should decide what to do. 

In the end, their father gave them the choice, but there would still be some conflicts. The queen, I could tell was getting angry by the second, until she set her sight on Sharkkan, and before anything could happen, I didn't get to him, before she grabbed him, and began yelling at him. Narmes stopped her, and I stood by Sharkkan, who clung to my side, and all I could do was soothe him. Soon it was revealed the queen was part of one of Reim's factions. Soon Narmes, the queen and the vizier were arguing about what to do, all of them had their country in mind, but there was only the past could do, before it doesn't work anymore.

**"Hold on a minute! I can solve your problem! No...the seven seas alliance can!"** Sinbad stated, and continued to speak,

**"The seven seas alliance will bring an end to Heliohapts dilemma."** and I was confused for a moment, about what he was talking about. Sinbad began to explain what he could do, and how it can be solved. 

Sinbad was always full of surprises, and it was never a dull moment. I glanced at Sharkkan, who kept a hold of me, and I patted his head, to which he looked up, and I gave him a reassuring smile, and he returned it with a small one. The queen really wasn't having it with Sinbad, as she kept fighting for her country to remain free, to which Sinbad said they would be free, and be under his protection. He then went to explain his metal vessel, which could destroy a small country in one night; He then brought up our past adventures in the different areas we've traveled: Imuchakk, Sasan, and Artemyra, and how they are all in alliance with him. 

When Sinbad wanted to be, he could be rather persuasive, but the queen still did not seem to agree. The queen made the small mistake at questioning Sinbads power, at least there wouldn't be blown up mountains this time. We went outside of the city and stood behind Sinbad, who was in his djinn equip, Ja'far being the voice of reason attempted to tell him to go easy, and a sigh left my lips, knowing full well he wasn't. I secured Sharkkan to me, and he held onto me when Sinbad let out his power. The blue light was bright, and I shielded my eyes, along with Sharkkans. When the light faded, I glanced at the queen, and she had a frightened look, to which I looked at the damage, and he put a rift in the ground. Of course, he did. 

Sinbad isn't one to not back down from anything, so he did valefors djinn equip next. Both Ja'far and Mystras were showing concern, and I just shook my head, because there was no stopping him. Sinbad covered the area in front of us in ice and explained how he could have taken the city already, how metal vessels work, along with who was obtaining them. Once he was out of his to equip, Ja'far explained how Sin was the first known dungeon capturer, along with the princes having one, and then pointing out I had one as well. 

Sinbad was not relenting at all at showing his power. I looked at the ice, I have to get rid of it. 

**"Sinbad, before you continue, I'm going to get rid of the ice,"** I stated, and patted Sharkkans head and went to where the ice began. 

**"Tanran, you ready?"** I whispered and my whip handle glowed before dropping from my waist and curling around me as if it was a snake.

I grabbed the handle when it was by me, the wind blew gently, and I tugged quickly, causing the rest of my whip, to change me into my djinn equip, but everyone was too focused on the cracks of my whip, along with the sudden massive tornadoes which appeared, breaking through the ice. I felt myself leave the ground, and I controlled the directions of where the tornadoes were going until I saw the ice all gone. I put the tornadoes in the rift he made, while partially repairing it, as far as I could tell. setting my feet back down, I turned to the others, and that seemed to seal their fate, even more, to agree with Sinbad.

The queen knew, just by the powers, that heliohapt could have been destroyed, and she couldn't have done anything. Armakan agreed to Sinbad's proposition, and soon arrangements were made, and gave us their trading agreement. I stood by Sharkkan, as he watched his mother be taken away, he was only a child, and so much pressure had been put on him, he'll be free of that for a while, hopefully. It was short-lived when their attention was put on said child. He can't get a break, can he? The conversation leads to a possible idea of the former kings' faction being out for revenge. 

**"If that's the case, I have a suggestion,"** Sinbad said he was then by Sharkkan and me, then continued to speak,

**"Why don't you place his highness sharkkan in the protection of the sindria trading company?"** was his brilliant suggestion, and it took everything I had to not smack him, but he made a good point of saying other children from the seven seas alliance members were with us. Armakan was up for it, but when he stated it was like taking a hostage, I wanted to just sink into the sand. Soon enough, Armakan agreed, and entrusted us with Sharkkan, as a sign of the alliance. Sharkkan was sad at the sudden decision, but Armakan explained to him what could possibly happen if he remained.

**"Please take care of my little brother,"** Armakan said, we nodded, and I held out my hand for Sharkkan to take, which he did, and he stood by me, while Sinbad was on his other side. 

Sharkkan rubbed his eyes, and I wiped his tears away. 

**"Don't worry Sharkkan, your brother said you can come back, and everything will be figured out. I'll be here with you along the way."** I assured him, he nodded and smiled at me a bit.

We were now headed to the dark continent, a place I didn't want to return to, but something seemed to be pulling me back. I hope it turns out better than last time.


	10. Would you?

We got back to Katargo and were discussing what to do when Sinbad decided he and masrur were going to go to his home. That idea from the start, I knew was a bad idea.

**"These idiots,"** I mumbled and rubbed my temple. Sinbad then had the nerve to tell us to go back to Balbadd.

Ja'far was soon added to the group since he didn't really trust Sin, neither did I. I knew masrur was strong, but even he had limits. Sharkkan then explained about a torran village, and that he knew the way, or at least I thought so. I sighed and went over to Sinbad, and gave him a look,

**"You can take Sharkkan, BUT,"** I said and looked over to Sario, and was about to speak when flashes of what was going to happen went through my mind. 

It took everything I had to keep from stopping them, because of the outcome that was to happen,

**"Sario, join them. I know you've said in the past you would want to visit a village, even if it's not your own."** I said, he nodded and came over to us.

**"We don't need him (Y/N),"** Sin said, and I glared at him,

**"Then you don't take Sharkkan. So either you take Sario with you, or Sharkkan's staying here."** I said firmly and held Sharkkan to me.

**"Sin, it's not a bad idea. Having him with us will give us more power in case of emergencies."** Ja'far said, even though I didn't like it. Sinbad sighed a bit and nodded.

**"Fine, if it will make my queen happy."** he then said to me with a smile, I glared at him, then looked down to Sharkkan.

**"Sharkkan, you can rely on Sario alright. I trust him with my own life, so you can also trust him."** I smiled at him, he nodded shyly and I hugged him to me, which he returned and I sent him with the group. 

**"We'll be back soon my queen,"** Sario said, I nodded and went back to the others.

**"Do you really think Sario will be enough?"** Hina asked I nodded. 

**"I've seen him when he was close to death, and trust me, he is powerful,"** I explained, as past images flooded my mind.

I never felt more terrified and amazed at what I saw that day. Turning to the others, I then suggested,

**"Well let's get settled for a few days, I'm sure we all don't want to leave those idiots here."** and began to walk to the street market.

Mystras caught up to me, and we strolled around, while the others went to get rooms, or that's what I assumed.

**"Lady (Y/n)?"** he said, I blinked and looked at him then laughed, 

**"Mystras, we've been on an adventure for a while, you don't have to be formal with me,"** I said with a smile.

**"I-i know, but I really need to talk to you. It's important..."** he trailed off, and now I was confused and worried.

**"Something wrong Mystras?"** I asked with concern in my voice, he looked away a bit. 

**"Not here, may we go somewhere a bit more, quiet?"** he asked, I looked around, and there weren't many people around, but there were quite a few people in the market.

I nodded and we looked for a quieter spot. We ended up on an abandoned building, with most of the walls intact. We looked out into the desert, and we stood quietly for a while. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but Mystras was determined. 

**"(Y/n),"** he said in a low voice, which caught me off guard, I looked at him, but he didn't look at me. I waited patiently,

**"I know you plan on being a queen, but I really want to make this known to you..."** he said but stopped and took deep breathes, now I was confused, even more, he then continued,

**"If you don't choose to marry Sinbad, I know you said yes, but it doesn't seem you are fully convinced either,"** he said, which surprised me, I was sure I was going to marry Sinbad, but would I actually go through with it?

**"If I may be bold, will you consider me as a potential husband?"** Mystras asked suddenly while looking me straight in the eye, and I was shocked.

**"Mystras, stop joking..."** I trailed off and looked away, and he grabbed my hand, which made me look at him, and his eyes were serious.

**"I may not be as powerful as Sin, but if it's what it will take to prove to you, I will do it,"** he stated, and his eyes didn't waver. 

I pulled away and turned my back to him. 

_**"**_ **Why did this have to happen now? Can't I just have a normal day without anything happening?! Okay, calm down, you got this...No I don't. Oh no, how do I go about this?!"** I yelled in my mind and was pulled back since I tripped and fell off the building.

**"(Y/N)!"** Mystras's voice yelled, and I was suddenly waking up.

I looked around frantically and noticed Hina next to the bed sleeping.

**"Hina?"** I said, and he stirred before waking up and looking at me.

**"Are you alright (y/n)? You fainted suddenly, and kept clinging to Mystras,"** he explained, and I blinked in confusion.

**"B-but I was just talking to him,"** I said in a frantic tone, Hina looked concerned and got close to me and put his hand to my forehead.

**"Your fever is gone. I assure you, you fainted and didn't let go of Mystras, all while having a fever. You've been out since they left, it's already night."** he explained, and I looked outside, and sure enough, it was night.

**"That was a dream..."** I whispered to myself, feeling relief yet some sadness. I fell back and Hina had a concerned expression,

**"I'm thirsty, is there something for me to drink?"** I asked, he sighed in relief and nodded while getting a cup and a pitcher then handing me the cup with water.

I sat up and drank some, the coolness helped me relax.

**"I'll go tell the others you're awake,"** Hina said and left the room before I could reply. 

**"Queen, are you well?"** Tanrans voice echoed in my mind, my whip handle glowed softly, I reached for it, and it circled my wrist like it did when I displayed my power. 

**"I don't know, but these visions are getting more frequent, and I'm scared,"** I whispered, a gentle breeze circled me.

**"Queen, I believe there is a djinn calling to you."** Tanran's voice said, and I wasn't sure how to take it.

**"But tanran, how?"** I asked, and I could sense even he was wondering that too,

**"There was a djinn with a power such as your own, and he said, one day there will be a person who would harness the power,"** Tanran explained, I set the cup down and lied back down and sighed.

**"But where is it?"** I mumbled as the gentle breeze circled me, I was pulled from falling asleep when the door opened, and Mystras came in with a worried expression.

**"(Y/n), I'm glad you're alright. I was worried when you suddenly collapsed."** Mystras said as he sat next to the bed.

**"This heat must have finally got to me without me realizing it."** I laughed lightly and sat up.

Mystras had an odd look in his eyes and looked away from me. I tilted my head a bit, and he took some breaths, just like in my dream. I had to stop this now, even though I knew it would hurt him just as much as it would hurt me.

**"Mystras, I'm glad you're here. If you weren't here, I don't know what I'd do, thank you for being a close friend to me."** I smiled at him, hoping he would get the hint, I didn't see a future with him, even if I wanted one, and the dull pain I felt in my heart hurt as if something was taken.

Mystras smiled at me, but I could tell there was sadness behind it. He put a hand over mine and gently squeezed it,

**"I wouldn't have it any other way (Y/n), I'm glad you are my friend as well,"** he said and got up then walked to the door. 

**"I'm glad you're better, sleep well."** he continued, then walked out the room and shut the door.

**"Queen, are you well?"** Tanran's voice echoed in my head, I looked to my whip, the hilt glowed gently and I smiled.

**"Yes, I am. I just kind of worried about these powers growing every day."** I whispered and blew out the candle. 

I dozed off, the moonlight shone in my room, calming me. A vision appeared in my mind, it was of the future I presumed,

_**I sat next to another being, their hair as long as my own; I leaned my head on their shoulder, and they wrapped an arm around me, by the look of their arm, it was a man. He kissed my head and held me close, then soon bringing me onto his lap, and caressing my cheek. He suddenly got up, with me in his arms. He turned, and I felt my heart race, it was Sinbad, much older, with a smile on his face, and a smile on mine. He rubbed his cheek against mine, and I returned the gesture then he laughed. I was set on a bed and he got next to me, and I looked at my stomach while rubbed it, Sinbad put his hand on mine, then leaned his head to my stomach and kissed it...** _

I opened my eyes and looked out the window. Could that be a possible future if I went down the path of accepting the proposal fully? I questioned as I looked at the ring around my neck. It shone in the moonlight, taunting me.

**"I rejected Mystras, I should just go through with it, but when? But would I be making the wrong choice?"** I mumbled and turned onto my stomach, and sighed quietly then dozed off to sleep. 

The next day came, and I wasn't ready for what was to soon follow...


	11. Side quest

I was woken up by Tanrans voice in my head, which had alertness to it,

**"Queen, be wary."** his voice echoed, and I looked outside, black rukh flew past, not many, but enough to cause concern. 

His voice concerned me since he never talked like that before. I decided to stay in my room for the time being since someone was bound to come to get me, they better come get me. Tanrans voice concerned me, just like the black rukh had. I decided not to think too much into it, and washed up then made sure all my belongings were in place, and just looked outside the window from the chair that was in the room, with my sights on the vast blue sky.

There was a knock at my door, later on, I looked at it, and told whoever it was to enter. Sinbad came in, he had a worried look in his eyes,

**"I heard what happened from Drakon, do you feel better?"** he asked and stood by me, I nodded.

**"Yes, Sin. It was the heat, I'm sure it would have happened suddenly to any of us, especially with all that was going on."** I replied with a smile, he nodded then sighed and leaned against the wall. 

**"Hey Sin,"** I began, he looked at me, but I didn't look at him,

**"Before we go back home, there somewhere I have to go,"** I explained, I could tell he was curious at what I was getting at,

**"There's...there's a dungeon calling to me..."** I said, and looked at him, his eyes widened at the statement,

**"What do you mean?"** he questioned, and I answered,

**"I've been seeing images inside my head. Tanran said there was another like him, with the same powers, I'm thinking he would guide me there with the wind, and since we'll be going on a ship, it might be easier."** while gripping the hilt of my whip.

Sinbad looked at my hand and nodded.

**"Well look at you, going to get your second dungeon,"** he said with a smile and ruffled my hair, I then pouted and smacked his hand.

**"Is Sharkkan safe?"** I asked, he nodded and motioned for me to follow, we then left and met with the others. A vision then appeared in my mind, it was of a small boy with long blue hair, and a bright smile, I blinked and it vanished.

Who was that boy?

When we got to the group, everyone looked relieved to see me. Sharkkan ran up to my figure and hugged me; I hugged him back and checked him over, he had a few scratches, nothing too serious.

**"Alright everyone, we'll be taking a small detour before we get home,"** Sinbad announced, and they looked at him confused,

**"Where else do we have to go?"** Ja'far asked, and Sinbad grinned while gesturing to me,

**"It seems my queen got some information about another dungeon and wants to conquer it,"** he said, and the others looked at me a bit shocked,

**"How do you know of another dungeon?"** Serendine questioned, and I looked away a bit,

**"My...my djinn told me, he'll guide us there,"** I answered, and felt the wind blow gently, but she didn't seem convinced,

**"Should we really go on a djinns advice?"** she then asked, and looked at everyone, they were hesitant, but then Mystras spoke up,

**"I want to keep this adventure going! If lady (Y/n) wants to go to another dungeon, then I'm all in!"** he said with a smile, I smiled back at him, I wish I could have returned what he offered,

**"Well, it would give us more funding if we stopped at a dungeon and conquered it,"** Ja'far stated, and soon everyone else was convinced, but Serendine didn't seem to agree.

We got to the port and got a boat for ourselves, luckily. We boarded and went into my djinn equip, then flew up and sucked in air, and blowing it out, to make the ship go fast than if it was a natural wind. I caught up to it and landed on the deck. 

**"We need to battle each other when we have the chance,"** Sinbad said to me, and I laughed, 

**"Maybe Sin, but we'll need to get other things sorted out first,"** I replied and went back to normal.

**"Queen, are you sure about this?"** Sario asked me, I nodded and smiled at him,

**"Don't worry, I have you in case Sin gets his butt kicked,"** I said, to which he chuckled a bit.

I went to the side of the ship and stared out at the sea. Ja'far stood next to me and nudged me, I blinked and looked at him,

**"Something wrong Ja'far?"** I asked him, and he moved his eyes to look towards Sharkkan, who looked to be conflicted with himself.

**"Sharkkan? Are you alright?"** I asked out loud, and he jumped before coming up to me.

**"Big sister, is it alright if...if I join masrur in training?"** he asked hesitantly, and I looked for the younger child, who was sitting and had a blank look, but I could tell he was thinking.

**"You don't need to ask me to train silly. If that's what you want, I'm not going to hold you back. Just know your limits,"** I answered and patted his head, which he smiled at me and he went over to where masrur was. 

I gazed back to the sea and relaxed at the sound of the waves. The feeling I belonged there came back to me, like it did that one day, when papa, Sinbad and I were caught in the storm. The sea was calming, and it washed away any feelings of doubt I had for the time being. The journey to the next dungeon wasn't long as expected, but the day we were to get there, tanran appeared in my mind, when I was asleep.

**"Queen, you will need all the strength to face the dungeon. It will take an enormous toll on your body,"** he said to me, his figure towering over my own, and I just looked at him,

**"What should I do?"** I asked him while sitting in front of him, 

**"For the time being, I will lend you my power, but in order to do so, I must take over your physical form. An unwilling host isn't as powerful as a willing one,"** he said, I blinked and nodded. 

**"Alright, if that's what it will take, I give you permission to take over my body,"** I said, and he shifted to the height of Sario as if he was a normal being.

**"I'll be your strength, my queen, rest now. You'll need it, trust me,"** he whispered into my ear and it went black.

~Sinbad~

I woke up and was first on the deck, the sun above the horizon, and in the distance was an island. I went to the edge and got out the telescope I had obtained, to look further into the distance. The island was covered in a light mist, nothing too serious. 

**"Good morning Sinbad."** a voice said, I looked and saw Serendine a few feet away, she then walked over to me and looked into the distance.

**"Do you suppose that's where the dungeon is?"** she asked, I nodded.

**"We've had a good wind our whole trip, that must be from (Y/n)s djinn. She did say he'd guide us there."** I answered she nodded.

**"Do you believe anything she says, even if it could have been a lie?"** she said, I looked at the former princess, unsure what she was getting at,

**"She hasn't given me a reason to not believe her; we've been together our whole lives, she doesn't do anything without considering many outcomes, unlike me,"** I said sheepishly, and the faint memory of the situation I got myself in while she was gone.

**"My offer still stands, and now with what the magi Judal said, there's even more reason,"** she said, and I thought of what she said in zepars dungeon.

_Taking (Y/n) as my concubine..._

**"Good morning Sin, princess serendine."** a voice pulled me from my thoughts, we looked and saw Ja'far, with Mystras yawning in tow. 

**"Are we almost there?"** Mystras asked, I nodded and held up the telescope.

**"Take a look, we're getting close,"** I said, and he took it and looked out. 

**"Is everyone accounted for?"** we turned to look at Drakon, with Serendines maid, Sario, Hinahoho, Sharkkan, and masrur.

**"(Y/n) hasn't woken up yet. Well, it isn't a surprise really, she does like her sleep."** I interjected Ja'far nodded in understanding. We looked out into the distance, the island getting nearer.

We heard the door open where the rooms were, we all looked to greet her, but the feeling I got from her, wasn't hers. 

**"Who are you?"** I asked seriously, glaring a bit and reaching towards Baal.

**"Sin, that's (Y/n),"** Mystras said, I shook my head,

**"No, her eyes are different. (Y/n)s eyes are kind and loving, those hold another meaning. Who are you?"** I said, and the being in front of us sighed and waved us off,

**"My queen is asleep, she'll need all the energy to face the dungeon I am leading us to,"** the voice that came out of her wasn't hers, it was deeper.

**"Wait, are you her...djinn?"** Ja'far asked she nodded.

**"I asked her permission before taking over her body. A willing host is much more powerful, and zepar knows this,"** she said and looked to Serendine, but more precisely, her metal vessel,

**"Now that I think about it, (Y/n) has been acting weird the past few days, is it because it was you, not her?"** Hinahoho questioned, and it nodded.

**"I am Tanran, the djinn of speed and assertiveness. (Y/n) is my queen,"** the voice said, and its eyes glowed unnaturally.

**"Why did you tell her there was a dungeon calling to her?"** Serendine asked Tanran raised an eyebrow,

**"That has nothing to do with you,"** he replied, then looked to the island and came close to us.

The djinns eyes looked out and soon turned to me speaking,

**"Sinbad,"** he started, I looked at him,

**"She will need you more than ever. You must be her support. If you truly are going to be king, be a king worthy of her,"** he said to me, with a series look in his eyes, I smirked and nodded,

**"I'll protect her with my life, that's a promise!"** I said, he then nodded.

the sunlight shone brightly, and if I didn't know it was a djinn, instead of (Y/n), I would compliment her at how the sun made her even more lovely.

We got close to the island, and the wind picked up. A light fog appeared around us, the sun was still visible, but it was ominous. There was a natural port, made of rocks, the wind slowly calmed, until we got next to it. We gathered whatever things we needed and headed out. We followed Tanran, who was in (Y/N)s body, to a dungeon. The dungeon was in a crater, the entrance was a small hut; We looked at each other as Tanran continued on, we caught up to him just as he stopped before the hut.

**"This is where I leave. Keep her safe, or else there will be more than your life at stake,"** Tanran warned, and then (Y/n) fell towards me. 

I caught her, she then yawned, and stretched,

**"Hm? Sin, what's going on?"** (Y/n) asked, and I was happy it was her again, I hugged her tightly to me, and she started to struggle.

**"Sinbad, where are we?"** she asked again, I let her go and looked at her, her eyes were back to normal. The beautiful (e/c) I came to love, was staring back at me.

**"We're at the dungeon Tanran told you about,"** I explained, she blinked and turned to the hut, not believing it,

**"Well then, let's get going!"** she exclaimed and went to the door, it opened slowly, as I went next to her. 

I looked at the others, who just stared, and I motioned for them to follow, they then did. We all got into the hut, the door slammed shut, and an all too familiar glow shone brightly; I felt her hand grab mine, and squeeze gently, I squeezed back and we were suddenly dropped into a pool of water. The water was deep enough we emerged in it, but could still stand since we did.

**"Everyone accounted for?"** I shouted and was bombarded with various replies.

**"Sharkkan!"** (Y/n)s voice shouted and she was carrying the small boy in her arms, 

We got to land and made a fire big enough for all of us.

**"This is a dungeon?"** Sharrkan asked her, she nodded,

**"Each one is different, depending on the djinn that resides there. Hopefully, there aren't as dangerous monsters here,"** she explained with a thoughtful expression.

Sharkkan's eyes widened and he huddled into her and looked around. (Y/n) wrapped an arm around him, he relaxed a bit. We were quiet until Ja'far started talking,

**"So what do we do?"** he asked, I was about to answer, but (Y/n) beat me to it,

**"Just follow me, I can get us around,"** she said with a confident smile,

**"But you don't even know what's in here either, so how can we just follow you? Its the blind leading the blind,"** Serendine remarked, (Y/n) sighed a bit,

**"Fine then, do what you want, but I can make it to where we need to be,"** she then said and looked to Sharkkan.

**"Well I trust you (Y/n), I'm sure there won't be as dangerous monsters here, or else we would have encountered them,"** Hina commented, and she smiled to him with a nod.

**"Alright, (Y/n), lead the way when everyone's ready to go,"** I said, she looked at me and had a relieved look, and we sat by the fire until everyone was dry. 

Some time passed, and everyone was ready to head out. Sharkkan held onto (Y/n)s hand, and she looked at us. She took a deep breath and started walking upstream, and we followed, she seemed to know where she was going, but how?


	12. The past and the future

I walked upstream with Sharkkan holding my hand. The walls glowed brightly enough to see there wasn't anything going to appear. I looked at Sharkkan, and noticed him looking everywhere. 

**"Sharkkan, if we met a monster, focus on your safety first, alright?"** I said to him, he looked at me and nodded, while gripping my hand.

_Well, you are an interesting girl..._

a voice echoed in my mind. I stopped and looked around me, turning back to the others, who looked back at me confused. 

**"Something wrong (Y/n)?"** Mystras asked I shook my head and continued forward. 

**"Shouldn't we have encountered dungeon monsters already?"** Serendine asked, and Ja'far answered,

**"Well as (Y/n) said earlier, each dungeon is different depending on the djinn that resides in it. I'm honestly relieved we haven't encountered any,"** with a sigh of relief.

**"I agree with Ja'far, as much as I like the thrill of battle, some peaceful adventures aren't that bad,"** Hinahoho interjected, I was happy my friends were sort of relaxed.

Something caught my eyes, it was a figure on the wall, a small figure...it was me as a child...I stopped and looked at it, causing everyone to stop before they bumped into each other. My child self ran around playing until I saw my mother, take my hand and enter a hut. The hut where mama gave birth to Sinbad...

**"(Y/n), are you alright?"** Sin asked, I looked at him and replied,

**"Don't you see it? The day I met you Sinbad...the day you were born..."** with a distant look,

**"There's nothing there..."** Drakons voice wavered, I blinked and the wall was just a wall.

**"But...but just now, there was the memory of when I was a child,"** I answered, feeling embarrassed, Sharkkan tugged my hand, and I looked at him,

**"I'm sure it's the dungeon playing tricks on you,"** he said with a shy voice, I smiled and hugged him, which he hugged back.

**"You're right, it's not an odd thing for a dungeon to play tricks on the mind,"** I said and continued to walk.

Soon more memories were on the walls, but I ignored them since I'm sure the dungeon was trying to catch me off guard. We walked further until we got to a fork in the road. Visions of different outcomes flashed in my mind, until I went to the safe one, with others following without question. We managed to dodge traps that didn't appear in my mind and were safe. We got to a clearing, with glowing flowers, a lake, and large pieces of what looked to be crystals. 

**"This is beautiful,"** I commented and looked around, everyone agreed. We continued to walk in, while still looking around in case of sudden monsters. 

We passed a large crystal, and a memory that wasn't my own appeared, it must have been when they faced zepars dungeon. 

**_"I'll surrender all power to you, but the one who will be taking the throne will be me, with my royal bloodline. Become my husband."_** Serendines voice echoed as she looked at Sinbad, who had a conflicted look, I blinked and continued to watch,

**_"If its marriage that you're worried about, don't be. I understand you're a man that can't be tied down. You'll still be free to do as much womanizing as you want and could even take concubines."_ **she continued, and I was confused at what she was going on about,

_**"Which I have also considered her, (Y/n), if you were to marry me, you could take her as your only concubine; I'm positive she would accept, for being a concubine is the better option than a servant, since she is like you, she can't become a queen. So her becoming your concubine would be best, she'll be protected, safe, and you could take her with you,"** _she said and I gasped, then felt anger swell in my stomach, especially when I saw Sinbads' face.

**"That's all I'll ever be?"** I glared at the floor and let go of Sharkkans hand, then looked to Serendine with anger, which caught her off guard.

**"What are you talking about (Y/n)?"** she asked I scoffed,

**"You have no right to determine what I can and can't be!"** I shouted to her, angry tears falling from my eyes,

**"(Y/n), what's wrong?"** Sinbad asked, and my gaze turned to him, and he stopped, his eyes widened,

**"This,"** I stated, and went to the crystal, and held my hand up to it,

_show them their wrongdoings..._

the voice echoed gently in my mind, and I touched the crystal. It glowed before replaying what I saw. Everyone's eyes widened, I glared at Sinbad,

**"A CONCUBINE! IS THAT WHAT I AM TO YOU?! PROPERTY?!"** my voice echoed in the clearing, I felt tears fall down my cheeks.

Sinbad stood quiet, the look on his face was an indescribable one. I looked at Serendine again,

**"I don't care if I don't have royal blood, if I have to take you down to achieve being queen, I will do it,"** I stated, she had a shocked expression. My sights turned back to Sinbad,

**"I put my trust in you, and you didn't even say anything..."** I stated, and yanked the chain around my neck and dropped it, Sinbad's eyes looked at the ground, at the glittering object on the ground.

Before I could utter another word, I felt my body being pulled back quickly, I saw Sinbad reaching toward me, with guilt and fear, but was pulled into darkness, not knowing what was going to happen from then.

~...0o0o0...~

Sinbad dropped to his knees, with one arm reaching toward the large crystal, that pulled (Y/n) in. His guilt washed over him, and the image of (Y/n) crying with anger in her eyes bore into his mind, the image changed when her face showed fear and confusion when she got pulled back. Sinbad picked up the ring, the chain fell, but he didn't care, his thoughts were filled with (Y/n), but he was pulled out of his thoughts when a voice said his name,

**"Sinbad?"** he looked at the crystal and his eyes widened as it showed a child (Y/n) and their mother. 

**_"(Y/n), do you want to hold him?"_** their mother asked, she nodded, and got next to her, she put a bundle in the little girls' arms.

_**"Promise you'll stay with him, (Y/n),"** _their mother said, the little girl looked at her and smiled brightly while nodding...

The memory changed, to one of (Y/n) screaming and falling, then coughing up blood while breathing hard. She cried out in pain when a foot stomped on her back, blood pooling around her as it flowed out of her back.

**_"No one will hear you! You'll die just like everyone else!"_** the unknown figure shouted while laughing manically until they were punched, and Sinbad saw a familiar head of hair. 

(Y/n) managed to turn onto her back with a wince, tears falling from her eyes, her hand reached up,

**_"Sin...bad..."_ **she cried silently before passing out, the memory faded to black...

Sinbad just stared at the crystal. Those were memories that (Y/n) had gained over the years. The scar on her back, when she met Sario, to when she held him as a baby. He then got up, clutching the ring in his palm, and looked at the others,

**"We need to find (Y/n), and apologize to her,"** Sinbad stated, with determination and courage.

**"You need a miracle for her to forgive you,"** Ja'far stated, and Sinbad sighed a bit,

**"As long as I get her forgiveness, I'll be content, I deserved the anger that she felt,"** he said meekly. 

**"We don't even know where she'll be,"** Drakon stated, and they all stopped to figure out their plan,

**"She could be anywhere in the dungeon, she has her metal vessel, so she'll be alright,"** Hinahoho said, which gave him some relief. 

Sinbad looked at the ring he gave her when he proposed. He wasn't going to let this ruin them if he had to regain her trust again; Sinbad would do anything for her. He hoped she was alright in the dungeon...

~...0o0o0...~

I coughed myself awake, my eyes opened slowly, then I rubbed them. Glancing around, I was on a bed, made up of pillows, with a canopy above it.

**"Aw, you're awake, you have such an adorable sleeping face,"** a familiar voice said to me.

I turned quickly and saw a large blue figure, who was lean and muscular, he had vibrant green hair with glowing blue eyes. He had gold studs in his ears, which went up to the top, two gold rings on his bottom lip, a gold necklace draped on his neck, gold armbands, with chains that went to his fingers. He got closer and changed to a normal person's height.

**"Stay here, in my dungeon,"** he said, while having a strand on my hair in his hand, and let it fall,

**"But I have a life outside, I- I can't just abandon it,"** I started, he tugged me to his chest and held me tightly,

**"Out there? I've seen it, and it's not the best. But in here, you'll be taken care of, your beautiful face won't grow a day older, you won't hunger for anything; I'll make sure of it, stay here, I'll be your friend, servant, anything you desire. I see you as you, nothing less, not a lowly concubine, I see a queen...** " he said, I froze, and thought of the memory I was shown,

**"I-I can't abandon them, I can't abandon Sharkkan,"** I started, the figure peered at me and lifted my chin to look him in the eyes,

**"He can stay here with us. It will just be us three, the dungeon our home,"** he trailed off with a gentle smile, he stroked my hair slowly, the comfort I felt,

**"No, I can't stay, they need me. Sinbad nee-"** I stopped at what I was saying,

**"Sinbad? That one who had the mere thought of keeping you as a concubine. The other one at least stood up for you,"** he said, I was confused, with a wave of his hand, a figure appeared, it was Mystras,

_**"Knowing lady (Y/n), I don't think she'll become a concubine, even if it is Sinbad asking,"** _he said, the look on his face was of certainty. 

Mystras. He said I wouldn't be a concubine, and that brought happiness in me. The figure held me on his lap and made another figure appear, it was Sario,

**_"To even suggest that my queen be a concubine, is foolish,"_ **he said with a blank face, but I knew he was upset at what happened.

**"Now that is a protector, but I think the other one will be perfect for you. He is also next in line isn't he?"** the figure said and kept me close, I nodded. 

**"Would you like to see the future if you went with him?"** the figure asked, I blinked, 

**"But I didn't see one with Mystras before, so I thought..."** I trailed off, the figure shook his head,

**"Your power now is triggered by drastic choices, or it appears at random when your mind is more open, or when you're asleep it happens. But trust me, there is a path with him,"** he explained and pointed to the transparent figure of Mystras, I took a breath and nodded.

The figure smiled and put his forehead to mine, and looked into my eyes, and I gasped at the sudden vision that appeared as if I was watching from the sidelines,

**_"Do you, Mystras Leoxses, take this woman, as your wife?"_** a priest asked an older Mystras, who nodded with a slight blush, 

**_"I do,"_ **he answered, they then looked at me,

_**"And do you Lady (Y/n) take this man to be your husband?"**_ he asked, I nodded, and I had to admit, Sasan marriage clothing was nice, with its own taste, unlike the outfit Rurumu and Hina gave to me. 

_**"I do,"**_ I said with a smile, Mystras smiled widely and pulled me close, and gently kissed me, to which I kissed back,

_**"I present to you, Knight-king, Mystras Leoxses, and his wife, (Y/n) Leoxses!"**_ the priest announced, and there were cheers.

The vision changed to me in a chair sewing, and a door being thrown open, and two children com running in, a little boy with (h/c) hair and red eyes, and a little girl with red hair and (e/c) eyes. The children ran up to me and smiled up to me,

_**"Mama! Grandpa said he'll take us on a picnic tomorrow!"**_ the little girl exclaimed, then the little boy said,

_**"Father said he'll start training me to be a knight!"**_ and put his hands on his hips,

_**"Safina, Valier, calm down please, I can hear you both just fine,"**_ I said with a laugh, and they smiled while hugging my legs.

**_"Mama, can you help me make food for grandpa?"_** Safina asked I nodded, Valier then tugged my skirt,

_**"Mama, can you help me train? Papa told me you are a skilled fighter and a dungeon capturer,"**_ he said with a determined look, I sighed and nodded with a smile.

_**"I'll help you both, but please you two, inside voices, your brother is sleeping,"**_ I said and looked to a crib, and saw a baby with red hair.

The vision faded and I was looking at the figure again. He pulled away and smiled at me, and kept me in his arms.

**"That is all I will show you, my queen,"** he stated and sat back, with me in tow,

**"I don't even know your name..."** I mumbled, the figure laughed and answered,

**"I am the djinn of otherworldy sight and illusionary sound, Varon."** with a wink. I nodded at him and looked around the room, the room was more put together than the other dungeons as if nothing else was there to destroy it. 

**"My queen, are you well?"** Varon asked I nodded at him, he lifted my chin and stared at me,

**"Rest a bit longer, you'll be refreshed, alright,"** Varon told me as he put a hand over my eyes, and I felt calmness envelope my body, and I felt my head being laid on the pillow. This comfort was what I needed right now. It was nice...

~...o0o0o...~

Sinbad:

**"Well if it isn't the peanut gallery!"** a voice exclaimed, we looked around, 

**"Up here idiots,"** we looked and it was (Y/n)! She was on a ledge, I went over and she just grinned, I stopped when her eyes started to glow. 

**"Who are you!"** I shouted and put my hand on Baal's hilt.

The figure jumped off and landed in front of us. It looked over us, its gaze stopped on me, and it smiled, a smile I came to love,

**"I'm the djinn of this dungeon, Varon. And you aren't getting her back,"** it said with a bright smile,

**"But she's part of our group!"** Ja'far yelled at the djinn, who looked at him with a tilted head,

**"She is? Well by how she was treated, she doesn't want to go back,"** Varon said, as she turned with hands in the air.

**"She wouldn't just abandon her friends!"** I said to her, she looked back and smirked, then spun around, my breath hitched at what was in front of me,

It was (Y/n) with her hair down, in an outfit, that had a long purple skirt, with a slit on the side, going up past her thigh, a gold thread sash around her waist, a matching top, that covered her cleavage, that went to the base of her ribs, but showed her stomach; gold armbands on her forearms and gold bangles on her wrists and ankles; a gold necklace around her neck, a matching purple veil, that was held by a gold headband, that went to the small of her back.

**"Now isn't she lovely Sinbad?"** the djinn questioned with a smirk as they walked up to me, and got close, I stopped myself from nodding.

**"Djinn! What is the meaning of this?!"** Serendine asked, the djinn gave her a blank expression and answered,

**"Well I'm just showing this idiot what would have been if she chose the life of not being a queen since it won't happen,"** Varon moved her hands over her body to make a point,

**"Is, is big sister alright?"** Sharkkan asked, Varon, looked to him and smiled with a nod then answered him,

**"Of course she is, she wanted me to make sure you were alright, little Sharkkan,"** and looked back to me.

**"Why she likes you, I don't know, when a more suitable person is right next to her,"** Varon then said and walked past me, and draped her arms around Mystras, who blushed,

**"Oh right! This isn't your style, let me fix that!"** Varon said, then spun again, and was in clothing from Sasan, and held onto his arm,

**"Better?"** she asked him, he nodded slowly, and she smiled at him.

**"You have a better chance with her now, Mystras, I showed her what you said in zepars dungeon, and I have to say, it made her happy, unlike him,"** Varon said while glancing at me.

**"B-but lady (Y/n) is her own person! She can choose whoever she wants,"** Mystras stated while looking away,

**"She knows that and what happened in that dungeon, raised your chances, while his lower,"** she gestured to me, and continued,

**" I'm saying go for it, she'll be all yours Mystras, to have as a wife, and mother of your children, and I've looked, such cute children, you will have, if you pursue her,"** Varon said, Mystras's eyes widened at her, and he looked at her with hesitation

**"Do you wish to see then? I can show you the possible future you can have with her if you wish it,"** Varon said to him,

**"She's bluffing, she can't show you the future,"** Serendine stated,

**"How do you think she was able to navigate through this dungeon and not encounter a monster? She saw the future, ex-princess,"** Varon replied with a smirk and turned back to Mystras, who nodded slowly,

**"Splendid! Does anyone else want to see the little leoxses?"** Varon asked I didn't want to, but was curious, and nodded, then everyone else followed,

**"Alright then,"** she said, and snapped her fingers, the large crystals glowed dimly before a wooden door replaced one of the crystals,

**"Now Mystras, she will see only you, and you will appear older, remember this, oh and you will be able to interact with it, for it is your future"** Varon instructed him, he nodded and she guided him, then looked at us,

**"She won't see you all but try not to make noise, you'll disrupt the vision,"** she said, and nudged Mystras forward, and opened the door, and was then attacked by two smaller figures, a girl with red hair, and a boy with (h/c) hair.

**_"Papa! Grandpa said he'll take us on a picnic tomorrow! Mama said she'll help bake food for him!"_** the little girl clung to Mystras, while the little boy tugged his hand,

**_"Papa! When can we start my training to be knight-king?!"_** he exclaimed,

Mystras was caught off guard when a familiar voice spoke,

**_"Safina! Valier! Your papa has a weapon on him! Let him put it down before you attack him!"_** the voice sighed, and we all looked, and were taken back, to see a much older (Y/n), in Sasan clothing,

**_"Welcome home dear,"_** she said with a smile and went over to a crib which held a baby, that started to cry,

**_"Shh, my precious nyel,"_** (y/n) said and held the baby to her, and went back to Mystras, who was wide-eyed.

_**"Papa looks funny!"**_ the little girl stated with a laugh,

_**"Safina, go back to your studies, Valier, papa will teach you soon, he has other things to get ready for it,**_ " (Y/n) said, the children pouted and went back to a small table. 

(Y/n) got next to him and nudged him with a smile,

**_"Are you alright Mystras? Did spartos knock you in the head again?"_** she asked with a laugh,

**"Y-yeah lady (y/n),"** he answered, she looked at him, and smiled softly,

_**"You haven't called me lady (y/n) in so long, I'm used to being called dear wife, mama, (y/n) or lady leoxses,"**_ she said and comforted the baby in her arms. 

I stared at the future (Y/n), this is who she would become if we didn't makeup here, married to Mystras, and having his children. Jealousy bubbled in me, I glared at the current (Y/n), she had an amused expression and watched. 

**_"Go lie down dear husband, I'll call you for dinner,"_** she said with a smile, and I felt my heart begin to ache when she moved close to him and kissed him, but I knew it was only what could be,

Mystras stood frozen with a blush, as she walked away and the vision began to fade until there was nothing. The vision upset me more than I expected it to. I looked around to everyone else, who had shocked faces.

**"Now weren't they cute, Mystras,"** Varon said with a sly smile, he nodded to her as she held onto his arm,

**"That could be yours, he just needs to be kicked out of the picture,"** she said, her eyes looked to me, as did everyone else's,

**"I'm not giving up on (Y/n), I promised to help her with making her dream come true!"** I exclaimed, Varon raised an eyebrow and her eyes stared intently,

**"Your future with her is nice too, Sinbad, but it fades slowly, because of what you didn't do in the dungeon,"** she said to me, and looked to the crystals again, 

**"Do you wish to see the future of you and her? To give you more reason to keep her by your side?"** she asked while letting go of Mystras's arm, and came up to me, I looked at her and nodded,

**"Anyone else want to see the future?"** she asked everyone, they nodded, she smiled and the crystal glowed, a different door appeared, and opened slowly, light pouring out, and a laugh echoed out of it.

We stared and there was (Y/n), running past the open door, another figure, much taller chased her, with his hands up.

_**"You can't run forever (Y/n),"**_ he said as he made a grab for her, which she dodged and ran for the door, with a bright smile on her face and eyes full of joy,

_**"Oh yes, I can Sin!"**_ she stated, and reached the door, but two large hands grabbed her and lifted her up over his shoulder, I saw the face of the guy, and it was me, much older.

(Y/n) laughed and tried to get out of my future selves hold, but I wouldn't let her go.

_**"Put me down Sinbad!"**_ she said and tried to get down, 

_**"As my queen wishes, I will obey,"**_ I stated, and set her on the bed. 

(Y/n) was wearing a nightshirt, that went to her thighs, while my future self only wore pants. She tried to get off the bed, but I kept her there, with pinning her hands above her head.

_**"Sin, I need to get ready,"**_ she said and tried to move, I leaned down and kissed her deeply, and I felt it as if it was happening to me too.

_**"Stay, I'll have someone else do it, I never want to miss a chance to see my lovely wife in sensual bliss, while under me,"**_ I said and saw my hand go up to her thigh and under the shirt, she blushed darkly and twisted her body to get from under me.

**_"Trust me Sin, I'd love to take you for a ride, but you know I can't, and besides, we wouldn't have time, because, three...two..one..."_** she started to count, and two boys came running in, one with (h/c) and purple hair, both had my eyes.

**_"Mom! Ja'far said we're not good enough to be king yet!"_** they said together, and (Y/n) sighed while pulling on a robe,

_**"Sina, Sarian, we discussed this, your father and I will have a talk about it, when you both are of age, for now, you need to go back to your studies. Now."**_ she said with a stern look and voice.

Both boys pouted and turned away and vanished, my future self appeared behind her and wrapped my arms around her, she smiled and looked up to me.

**_"When you talk with authority, makes me want you to command me,"_** I said with a wink, she laughed a bit and turned to wrap her arms around my future selves neck.

_**"Well, your queen orders you to take care of her, and..."**_ she said but whispered the last part, we couldn't hear, but my future self picked her up and had her wrap her legs around my waist,

_**"A king can't deny an order like that from his gorgeous queen,"**_ I said, and she kissed me deeply, the vision then faded and we all were silent again.

**"Your future with her changed a few times, but then it settled on this one. Now, Sinbad, what are you going to do?"** Varon asked with a sly smile.

**"Where's (Y/n)?"** Hina asked, Varon, looked at him and smiled,

**"Sleeping in the treasure room, her power is growing more, especially now, within my dungeon,"** Varon answered and walked on ahead, then turned to us,

**"If you really do want her back, make it to the treasure room with Sharkkan unharmed. Take care!"** Varon said and disappeared.

**"Let's keep going, Sario, (Y/n) trusted sharkkan to you,"** I said to the other Fanalis, who nodded and went next to Sharkkan, the small prince looked at him and we continued on.

I wanted to have that future with her, it was nice to know she was still in my life. I hoped she would still feel the same...


	13. Down the road

I woke up again and sat upon the bed; Varon was nowhere to be found, and that was unnerving. I glanced around the room, getting off, and going to the many treasures in the room. A staff caught my eyes, and I picked it up; the staff was encased in stone, just as everything was before a dungeon was conquered. It must be more extravagant when not in stone. It was quiet in the treasure room, as I looked around. The small waterfall behind the bed caught my attention then, and I went to it; The water was clear as a jewel, and I couldn't see the bottom of the fountain.

**"Does the waterfall catch your eye, queen?"** Varons voice asked, and I quickly turned around, he was in front of me with a grin,

**"It is very beautiful, so peaceful,"** I replied, he nodded and looked at the staff in my hands,

**"This suits you, queen. I'm sure it will be a symbol of your reign,"** he said, I nodded at him, and he went back to the bed,

**"Sharkkan is in good care, surprisingly,"** Varon mentioned, as he lied down, I blinked and went over to the bed,

**"You saw them? Is everyone else alright?"** I asked him, he looked at me, and nodded,

**"I also showed them their future, if they choose to go down a certain path,"** he answered and looked at the ceiling, to which I did too, and was stunned at the window above,

The window was painted in many colors, the light source I never noticed before, was colorful. It was beautiful to look at. The window started to move, and the colors began to mix in a colorful image, that was hypnotizing.

**"You get even more beautiful queen, you sure you don't want to stay here in the dungeon with me?"** Varons voice asked, I looked at him and shook my head,

**"No, I would like to live a life without worries, but that's a boring life, I don't want boring, I want adventure,"** I answered with a smile, and he was shocked, but smiled back and nodded to me,

**"You really are a magnificent person, and will be an even more magnificent queen,"** he stated as he went over to me,

**"Now queen, there's something I need to tell you,"** he stared, I was confused and waited for him to continue,

**"This power is both a blessing and a curse,"** he said, and I gripped the staff a bit and listened,

**"Your sight will be expanded, but it comes at a high cost,"** he explained, and I was wondering what was going on,

**"You can die, queen,"** he said then, and I bit my lip not knowing how to respond,

**"If you take in this power, you'll be risking your life as well. Do you think you're body can handle it?"** he asked seriously and stared into my eyes, I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to die, but I didn't want to stay as I was either.

**"I-I don't want to die, b-but I want to be stronger than I am! I want to be a queen worthy of her people!"** I exclaimed while gripping the staff to me, he smiled and nodded,

**"Trust me, if I knew you would die, why would I even bother?"** he remarked, and I smiled a bit,

**"What do I have to do?"** I then asked, he guided me to the center of the treasure room, where the colored window shone brightest,

**"Your body will be in pain, it will drain you of your magoi, are you prepared?"** he asked, I shook my head,

**"No, I'm not, but who is ever ready for a life-changing moment?"** I said with a smile, which he returned and nodded while moving in front of me.

Before we could do anything, the door to the treasure room was blown up, and Varon shielded me from the debris. 

**"Oh look, its the peanut gallery,"** he stated, and kept me hidden.

**"(Y/n)!"** Sinbad's voice shouted, I gripped the staff and stood quiet.

**"Varon! Where is she!"** Ja'far then exclaimed, and Varon chuckled while moving me around, to be out of sight,

**"No idea, she was gone when I came back,"** he said with a smirk, 

**"Give sister back!"** Sharkkan shouted, and I kept myself from calling out to him,

**"Oh alright, because her favorite little brother asked,"** and made me appear in the middle of the room, a bit aways from everyone,

**"(Y/n)!"** Sinbad's voice echoed, but I didn't look at him, I kept my sights on Sharkkan, who looked like he was going to cry, and I smiled at him,

**"I'm alright Sharkkan, see,"** I said while pointing to myself and smiling.

**"How do we know that's not Varon making an illusion?"** Hina questioned, and I chuckled,

**"Trust me, this is the real one, I've had my fun,"** Varon replied and draped his arms around me while rubbing his cheek against my own. 

**"(Y/n)..."** Sinbad trailed off, it took everything I had not to look at him since I knew if I looked at him, I would become undone.

**"Now that everyone is here, let us get to it!"** Varon said with a smile and turned me to face him with my back to the others,

**"You all entered my dungeon! But only one can have my power, and that one is you, (Y/n)! But one last trial awaits you, will you accept your fate?"** Varon said to me and stared intently, I took deep breaths and nodded,

**"If I can't accept your power, I...I will stay here in the dungeon with you, and you'll let the others go free!"** I said, with a small smile, since they couldn't see my face, Varon chuckled and nodded,

**"I accept your terms!"** he exclaimed,

**"(Y/n) you cant!"** Mystras yelled, Varon, looked at them and smirked,

**"She can do what she wants, and isn't it putting others before yourself what it means to be a ruler?"** Varon questioned everyone, who then got silent, he turned back to me,

**"If you can't accept this power, you will be mine, and the rest will go free, alright?"** he said with a wink, I nodded and gripped the staff,

**"Accept your gift of future sight!"** Varon exclaimed, and suddenly my body felt heavy. 

I gripped the staff in front of me, keeping my legs from shaking. I felt the energy leave my body, and a light glow caught my attention, that was coming from the staff and myself. I gasped when images started flashing through my mind, people I had never met, to people that I knew. Their choices changing quickly, to final choices they've made. I collapsed then coughed hard, I couldn't see anything but the images in my mind, but then my head started to hurt badly. I felt my hands gripping my head and tears falling,

**"It hurts..."** I whimpered, but couldn't hear or see anything but the images in my head. 

Soon it felt as if my body was on fire, and all I could hear was my own scream of pain...

~0o0o0~

Sinbad:

I watched as (Y/n) gripped the staff in front of her, she glowed faintly, her legs started to wobble; she then collapsed, and soon coughed up blood. She was gripping her head and tugging her hair.

**"It hurts..."** she said in a helpless voice, and soon after, her scream of pain filled the room. 

(Y/n) screamed and cried, her body twisted in agony as she tugged her hair. Her breathing was ragged while coughing more blood. I ran to her, grabbed her hands from harming herself, she struggled and cried, her eyes then started to drip blood. 

**"What's happening to her?!"** Sario shouted he hasn't been that expressive about anything,

**"In order for her body to fully accept the power, her magoi will need to be drained, and by the looks of it, it was much faster than expected, which will be restored, once she's accepted it,"** Varon answered, and looked at (y/n) intently, I held her close to me.

She started to struggle less but coughed a bit more, blood dripped from the side of her mouth, her eyes stopped dripping blood as well. I wiped her eyes but smeared the blood, I don't think she would care at the moment. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up to me, her (e/c) glowed gently, and looked to Varon, who smiled at her,

**"I accept you as my queens' candidate, change the world to your vision!"** Varon said, then went into the staff next to her, and soon there were bags of treasure around us, and we were all getting transported back.

I held (Y/n) to me, her breathing slowed and her eyes shut. Her head nestled into my stomach, while she yawned quietly. I moved her hair out of her face and pulled her closer to me. We appeared in the spot where the cabin was, with treasure around us. I maneuvered her onto my back, her metal vessel that held Tanran fell from her hip, but soon wrapped around her again. 

**"Is she alright?"** Mystras questioned, and I looked at him, he looked at her with worry, while gripping the metal vessel that held her new djinn.

**"She passed out, she'll be asleep for a few days, hopefully, she'll be awake when we get back to the company,"** I answered, not letting her fall from my grasp.

**"We'll need to get her back quickly, she might need medical attention,"** Ja'far said, and I nodded, we gathered the treasure and went back to the boat. 

When we got back to the boat, I set her in her room, cleaning the dried up blood off her face. She slept peacefully.

~0o0o0~

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around my surroundings. I was back in my room in the company. I winced and sat up slowly. I took deep breaths and sighed, looking out my window. The sun shone brightly, and I stretched my arms, feelings my joints pop. Wincing, I moved my legs off the bed and sat there for a few moments, until I saw my door being opened, but when I blinked, it was closed, but soon it opened and Rurumu came in, with a bowl and cloth, she looked surprised, but came in quickly and was by my side.

**"You're finally awake, we've all been worried about you,"** she said and moved my hair out of my face.

**"What happened?"** I asked, and I was taken back at how coarse my voice sounded, she got a cup from the side table and handed it to me.

I took it and drank what was in it, grape juice. I sighed happily and finished it.

**"You were a mess when you got here. Sinbad has been worried sick about you, he's been sleeping here every night, waiting for you to wake up,"** she explained, I blinked and memories flowed back to what had happened, my thoughts were interrupted with my stomach growling.

Rurumu laughed and got up then left after telling me she would get me food. I relaxed a bit until I felt rumbling, and my door kicked open by sharkkan, with the others in tow.

**"I missed you, big sister!"** Sharkkan said while crying and came on my bed, I got flashes of him in the future when he hugged my arm, he would a handsome one indeed. I patted his head and smiled at him,

**"I missed you too Sharkkan,"** I said to him, and looked at everyone else, but there were two people not there.

**"Lady (y/n)! We're happy you're well again,"** Mystras said with a tearful smile, Hina looked relieved, so did Ja'far, masrur, sario, Vittel, Mahad, Drakon, Sahel, and Tamira. 

Rurumu managed to get through and set a plate of snacks on my lap and I ate happily. The food tasted great, I was content with it. Once I finished, I set it aside and put Sharkkan beside me. I looked at everyone with a smile and relaxed.

**"You gave us a scare (Y/n), but I knew you'd wake up,"** Ja'far said with a small smile, I smiled back and took a breath,

**"I don't know what happened, and I don't want to know, I want to keep moving forward,"** I stated, everyone understood and nodded, Sharkkan clung to my arm. I wrapped my arm against him and held him to me.

**"(Y/n)..."** that one voice I waited to hear, I looked up and saw those gold eyes stare into my own.

It was quiet in my room suddenly when Sinbad appeared. I watched him walk past the others, and kneel in front of me, and hung his head. I glanced at everyone else, then at Sharkkan,

**"Can you leave us for a bit? Sharkkan, haven't you been training lately? Why don't you show me after I talk to Sinbad,"** I said with a smile, he nodded happily and got off the bed and ran out the room,

Everyone followed, Sario hesitated but I gave him a smile, he left then shut the door.

**"I'm sorry,"** Sinbad whispered to me.

I looked at him and noticed his frame tremble, and droplets fell to the floor. He looked up and tears fell slowly down his face, his eyes held sadness in them as if he was beating himself up while I was asleep.

**"Sinbad, I think...I think we should have some time apart..."** I said, his eyes widened in fear and sadness,

**"Why? I'll do anything to get back to where we were, back to being happy together,"** he said, I shook my head,

**"Only for a bit, I'll need to clear my head, a month seems like a good time,"** I said to him, he was sad, but this was needed, I hesitated and put my hand on his cheek, and I hoped I could show him what I saw in Varons dungeon, but it was different

An older Sinbad was laying on the bed, looking down at my figure with a smile, and stroking my hair gently. In my arms were two babies, one with (h/c) hair and the other with purple hair. I yawned a bit and opened my eyes and smiled at him, then looked at the babies in my arms, then shifted them to him. I sat up and stretched then put my head on his shoulder.

**"They're our children, I never thought I'd get this far honestly,"** Sinbad mumbled with a shy smile, I giggled quietly.

**"Well we did, and we're in a better place now from where we started,"** I whispered, and stroked his cheek, he nuzzled my hand and looked at the babies in his arms.

**"We made it this far, let's keep going, together, my beautiful queen,"** Sinbad said and nuzzled me before kissing me gently, which I returned.

I pulled my hand away from his cheek when the vision faded. I was surprised at the sight of two babies, and with Sinbad. Sinbad also looked shocked but he then hugged my stomach and nuzzled it. His arms held me to him, and I felt my shirt get wet a bit.

**"I want that future with you,"** Sinbad stated, and looked up to me, his eyes were sad and lonely but held some hope,

**"As I said, a month apart, we'll both have figured it out, and talk about it again, alright?"** I said to him, he closed his eyes, when he opened them, they held confidence and hope,

**"I'll wait forever for you, my beautiful queen,"** he said, while taking my hands and kissing them gently, then nuzzling them.

She smiled then stroked his hair slowly, he relaxed and accepted her answer; Sinbad would wait forever for her, he couldn't be without her, but he'd wait until she came back to him on her own will...

~...0o0o0...~

**"Please King Rashid! Take me as your apprentice for the month!"** (y/n) kneeled in front of the king of Balbadd, who was surprised at her sudden visit, without Sinbad.

**"But you know the way of a merchant already, what more could you possibly learn?"** Rashid questioned,

**"I...I want to learn to rule! If I am to become a queen, I want to at least have a starting point on how to rule a country!"** she stated, that took Rashid by surprised, and he smiled a bit,

**"Is that truly what you want?"** he asked her, she nodded, and looked at him with determined eyes, as she already knew his answer,

**"You can shadow me for the month, but fair warning, it will be a lot of work,"** Rashid said to her, she nodded with a smile,

**"Thank you, King Rashid."** and did something to surprise him even more,

(Y/n) appeared in front of him, and hugged him; the vision Rashid saw was a sight he wouldn't forget.

_There stood a much older (Y/n), in different clothing, with a crown on her head, she held herself like a queen, because she was a queen..._

Rashid smiled and patted the young woman on her back, surprised at the sudden vision, but he knew she would make her dream of becoming a queen come true.

**"And I kinda realized something,"** the young woman trailed off, as she pulled back, he was confused, 

**"Something wrong?"** he questioned,

**"Sinbad is the only merchant, that is in the merchant union, while I was along for the ride, I'm not really apart of it,"** (Y/n) looked to the side, as she explained her realization, which caused the king to laugh,

**"You are strong without Sinbad by your side, together you both are a power that isn't to be trifled with, but you shouldn't be underestimated alone either. As before, within the month, prove to me that you got the basics down, and I'll write your recommendation letter, and help pay half of the admission fee, consider it a token of our friendship, (y/n),"** Rashid said with a smile to the young woman.

**"Thank you, King Rashid, I'll make sure to come to you first when I start my trading route,"** (Y/n) said with a smile, which the king returned and had someone escort her to a room she'll be staying in.

~0o0o0~

(Y/n) sat in the library, reading whatever she could. Reading about different governments, laws, past history, to budgeting. She read whatever she could while shadowing King Rashid when he let her, which was more often than she expected. She wrote notes as Rurumu showed her how, to making plans for her own country. (Y/n) looked up, when a vision appeared and smiled when the small figure peeked over and hid when they noticed her staring at them. 

**"Sahbmad, you can come out,"** she said, and the figure peeked out again and she waved at him,

**"Do you want to come and sit next to me?"** she asked him, he nodded slowly, and she motioned to the seat by her.

The child glanced around and went over to where she was and sat in the chair she motioned to, and watched her write notes, and turn pages in the book she was reading. 

**"Brother won't like it that I'm here with you,"** she heard the boy whispered and smiled at him reassuringly,

**"What he doesn't know, won't hurt him,"** and went back to what she was doing. 

Sahbmad watched the young woman intently, as she wrote stuff down. She didn't make him leave, she accepted his company, the little prince was happy for once in a long while. The young prince tried to read what she was reading, but couldn't figure out any of the words. He sat back and just watched.

**"Prince sahbmad, there you are,"** a voice interrupted their comforting silence, to which (y/n) looked up to see Barkak.

**"Miss (Y/n), the king requests you in his office,"** Barkak said to her, and she nodded, then organized her things and put them in her bag,

**"Thanks, Barkak, let's do this again sahbmad, I enjoyed your company,"** the young woman said to the young prince, and patted his head, and saw a brief vision of him in the future, she didn't tell him though. The prince was caught off guard by the action but was happy at the sudden act of kindness

(Y/n) left the young prince and the kings' guard to go where the king was. Barkak escorted the young prince back to where he was supposed to be, but he looked back to where the young woman was, and smiled to himself, unknown to him and the kings' guard, a single pink rukh flew in the direction of where she was.

(Y/n) walked to the study. She was happy about what was going to happen, she didn't see it as cheating, but what she learned, she had the power to turn things to her favor; she was given the power to help her goals, and she was going to use them to her advantage, if she was given the power for a reason, she would use them to help her further her dream of being queen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments appreciated!!!
> 
> I just stared the third part of this story, so That will be updated as I upload it to wattpad.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the next installment of the sinbad series
> 
> COMMENTS APPRECIATED!!


End file.
